Chocolate Kisses
by ShinyLight
Summary: What happens when emerald orbs come across a certain brunette while in the candy aisle? Traumatic events lead to a loss of memories that only the color red and chocolate kisses can bring back. (Rating may change in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I've decided to post this story back up since my friend wants to be able to read it. I'm going to completely re-write and change some things just cuz I can, and mainly because I wasn't really happy with how the original story was progressing. I was getting completely bored with it, hence the reason for no future updates. But I'm back and here is the first chap.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

I walked out of the extremely crowded building and into the black night, welcoming the cool breeze that soothingly caressed my skin. My friends had recently shoved me into the club hoping I would for once enjoy myself and possibly find someone to my liking. Really, clubs weren't my thing but I didn't want to disappoint, so I unwillingly went along with it.

It was a Friday night and I had nothing better planned that evening, so in the end my red haired friend dragged me into the club and bought me a couple of rounds while we chatted for a bit. Eventually, I began to feel somewhat bored with my surroundings as I watched everyone on the dance floor pair up with some random partner and begin to swing their bodies carelessly. Deciding to take my leave, I signaled my friends of my departure as I stood up from my seat. They all returned my wave and smiled before returning back to their erotic display of a dance. I could see that they were a little disappointed.

Once outside, I walked around to the side of the building where I found my bike I had parked earlier. It was a magnificent piece of equipment if you ask me. A Ducati. I was pleased to see no scratches or dents were on the painted navy blue metal as I neared the tamed beast. Pocketing for my keys, I unlocked the seat and lifted it up, retrieving my matching blue helmet in the process. I placed the round object on my head and inserted the key into the ignition, revving the engine to life. Feeling the loud roar vibrate underneath me, a smile curved onto my lips. God, I love this bike!

I began to pull the motorcycle backwards, out of its confined parking space and out near the exit. People began to make glances towards me as I revved the engine once more to straighten the bike out and leave the lot, all the while mentally giggling at myself for scaring the old woman on the sidewalk as she jumped and hastily turned around to look at said noise.

Safely maneuvering my way across downtown, a small orange light began to blink, grabbing my attention as I looked down to see what the problem was. 'Empty' read the little line that pointed to the letter 'E'. I grumbled in annoyance and decided to find a gas station nearby so I could quickly make it home and go straight to bed without any further interruptions. It had been a hectic day and I was beginning to feel my energy drain from my body as the night continued.

After a while, a bright sign with the words 'Race Track' caught my eye and I pulled my Ducati next to one of the open gas pumps. Swinging my leg over the blue vehicle, I switched the powerful engine off and began to fill the bike with gas. It didn't take long for the pump to jolt back into my hands, signaling me that the tank was full. I placed the pump back into its slot and walked briskly over towards the quickie mart. Once inside, I headed over into the candy aisle and searched for something sweet to satisfy my craving.

I had just currently run out of stock of Mayonnaise and was in desperate need of a substitute. Candy seemed to help me co-op with my mayo withdrawals, and not that hard sugary crap that people tend to savor on. I was more of a choc- _Ah, there it is_ - my eyes spotted the silver medium sized bag. I was more of a chocolate kind of girl and I could feel the small smile forming on my cheeks as I reached out to grab the bag of dark Hershey kisses. That is, until my hand clashed with another attempting to grab the same silvery product.

I turned to look at the perpetrator that dared to take, not only the last bag of dark chocolate, but _my_ bag of dark chocolate. My gaze lifted to find wine-red eyes staring back into mine. I don't know what came over me as I continued to stare back into those crimson orbs speechless. I have never seen anything like them before. They were amazingly beautiful and entrancing at the same time, as if they were pulling me into the dark depths of their pools. Like rubies, they sparkled in the light as I continued to stare in awe. I felt my heart race suddenly.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I heard the girl make a sound deep within her throat trying to grab my attention back from where ever it had wondered off to. I stepped back in response hoping I didn't seem rude to the taller woman and lowered my gaze back onto the bag of chocolates that still hung from the hook.

"Ara, I apologize. You may take the bag if you wish." Smiled the woman.

I looked back at her and watched the smile form onto her lips as she insisted I take it. "N-no, it's fine. Go ahead. I-I don't mind." I felt blood rushing into my cheeks as I blurted the words out quickly, hoping she didn't take notice to the sudden reaction. I really don't know what came over me.

She continued to smile and nodded politely while reaching out for the silver bag, taking it in between her slender fingers.

"Thank you." She finally answered.

I smiled and returned to set my gaze onto the shelves of candy, hoping I could find something else now. I wasn't sure if she was still staring back at me as I tried to ignore her. It made me somewhat a little uncomfortable, but luckily I heard her footsteps begin to walk away and head towards the other direction. After a few minutes had passed, I decided to give up on trying to find something sweet and instead, walked over to the cashier. I paid the short round man the exact amount I owed for the gas then walked out.

Everything just didn't seem to go my way that night and I let out a small sigh, recalling all that had happened earlier. Work sucked from the very start. My first client was a pain in the ass. I hated rude people. They were only good for one thing, complaining. Apparently, 'said customer' wasn't satisfied with me, complaining that the numbers must be wrong on his report, which in turn, led to a crazy argument between me, 'said customer' and then some seconds later, my boss. I of course lost that battle as I was threatened with losing my job if I didn't silence myself immediately. I honestly don't know why I'm an accountant. I never did like working with people, let alone math, but it was a job and I needed the money.

Then being dragged into a local club that I had no intention of going to, only to watch my friends dance and sit lonesome behind the table in boredom. And lastly, having run out of mayo! And not only that, the bag of candy I wanted, I gave kindly to a stranger, which in my perspective was kind of weird if you ask me. Usually, I would have given my famous 'death glare' to scare the other person away and proceed on taking the bag of candy for myself. But for some odd and strange reason, I willingly allowed the other woman to take it.

That must have been the highlight of my day as I remembered the crimson-eyed woman and the event that took place just moments before.

_I'm growing soft,_ I thought.

My brows creased down in frustration as I reached out for my helmet resting on my bike. I wasn't aware of a presence behind me until I heard that same soft Kyoto-ben voice from inside the store.

"Such a beautiful face should not frown so much. It will give you wrinkles early in life."

Surprised, I turned around only to see the same taller woman grinning widely at me. "E-excuse me?" I stammered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I was just teasing." A smile still placed high onto her cheeks.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss...?" I could begin to feel my left eye twitch out of annoyance. Luckily, I was already hidden behind my helmet so I was sure the woman could not see my distressed face.

"Shizuru Fujino." She said.

"… Miss Fujino." I watched the brunette beam brightly as she heard me say her name and I lifted my visor to get a better look at her face.

"Actually, I just came over to hand you this as a 'thank you' gift." She held out her hand and opened it, allowing me to see the tiny contents that sat in the center of her palm.

"Chocolate Kisses?"

"Well, I saw you leave the store empty handed and felt bad that I took the last bag. So I thought I could return the favor and give you some at least." She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

_Such a pretty smile…_

"O-oh." Was all I could stutter out.

_Wow, Natsuki. What an intelligent answer… So much for being a smooth talker._

My head was mocking me as I stared down at the tiny contents and I could feel a headache coming on. "You know, I was told to never take candies from strangers." She giggled.

_How's that for smooth talker._

"Ara, well its good thing I already introduced myself then, neh Ms…?"

"Natsuki Kuga." I said, grinning behind my helmet.

I reached out my hand and grabbed the tiny contents and placed them in my jacket pocket while thanking the brunette.

"You're very welcome. And it was very nice to meet you Ms. Kuga. Enjoy the treats."

"Just Natsuki. Ms. Kuga makes me feel a lot older than I really am."

A small tinge of pink graced her cheeks, "Natsuki then… Have a good night."

I seriously couldn't keep the grin off my face as I said good night as well, watching as something like mirth passed through her gaze before she made to move away.

With that said, she turned around and began to walk towards the intersection. My gaze never left the brunette as she waited for the light to signal her to walk across. Shizuru was a strange woman I thought, but something about her just kept pulling me in. I thanked God that throughout the second encounter with the woman my face was not fully visible. Heaven knows what I could have looked like. My cheeks must have been as red as Rudolph's nose. I quickly shook my head trying to dismiss the stupid thought as I climbed onto my bike.

I wanted to laugh at the whole situation, finding it somewhat funny that this so called Shizuru-woman was able to make my night, and mood for that fact, a whole lot better.

Still smiling, I moved to start my bike until a honking noise from the other direction broke my train of thought. I quickly turned to see what the cause was.

A red car was carelessly speeding and swerving dangerously down the road. Great, an idiot who thinks he owns the road or he's just stupidly drunk.

_What the hell?_

It didn't look like the crazy driver was in any attempt to slow down as it neared the busy intersection. Realizing this, I quickly returned my focus back onto the brunette as I watched her wait for the blinking light across the street. She seemed to still have not noticed the commotion off into the distance, probably too focused on her thoughts or the street-light itself. And if the timing couldn't have been any better, the light flashed, signaling her to finally cross.

My stomach practically dropped as I saw her take a step forward and begin to walk across. I jumped off my bike and ran after the taller woman yelling for her to stop. I somehow managed to grab her attention, but she looked at me as if I was an alien, flailing my arms helplessly. My helmet didn't help the fact that it muffled my voice, preventing Shizuru from hearing my words clearly. The car neared even closer as I tried to reach her. I pointed at the car while running, hoping it would direct the woman's attention towards it. She complied with my motions and turned her crimson gaze onto the rushing vehicle. Her eyes widened in fear as the headlights of the car now engulfed her entire body, leaving her motionless and in shock. I could see her face turn pale as she understood the amount of danger she was in.

It was too late. The car was already too close for her to just simply move out of the way unharmed. Sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me, I tried to tackle Shizuru out of the way hoping we both could dodge the oncoming object, but unfortunately, all I could attempt to do was push her to the side while my body, in mid-air, was struck by the racing vehicle. It was as if time had slowed that exact moment. Everything around me growing increasingly silent, the only thing heard was my heavy breathing and then... Time sped up, resuming its current place within the present.

I felt it.

Pain. Extreme pain.

My body slammed hard against the windshield creating a loud crunching noise underneath me as I made contact. I watched shards of glass fly past my body before shutting my emerald eyes tight. Sharp pain raced throughout my entire body from the sudden impact and I could feel my head become heavy with dizziness as it smacked hard against the window. I tried to breathe but found it difficult, for all the air in my lungs was forcefully knocked out of my chest.

Seconds later, a loud screeching sound was made as rubber tires forced themselves to stop, allowing me to tumble off onto the hood and then onto the ground. I must have rolled a few yards away from the scene, because I felt my body painfully twist uncontrollably once I landed on the paved road.

Fear ran through me as I was able to slowly process what had just happened. My body laid limp and still, daring not to move a single muscle. I wasn't sure if it was the shock that prevented me from trying to do so or if it was the immense pain that now coursed throughout my whole entire being. Whatever the cause was, it couldn't have been good. Yelling was heard off to the side and a rushing of footsteps from all over gathered around me. Still, I laid there unable to move, eyes sealed shut.

"Oh my god, call an ambulance!" Someone shouted.

For some reason my head shifted slowly to the left and I felt warm soft fingers lightly touch and push onto the side of my neck. Finally, two fingers rested onto my jugular vein and I heard the person speak.

"She's alive, I have a pulse."

The voice was slightly familiar. It had to be the Kyoto-ben woman I had hopefully saved. What was her name again? She continued to say something but I couldn't make out the words clear enough to know what.

I felt my helmet sliding slowly and carefully off of my head as I groaned in pain, another sharp wave shooting straight through my back then down to my legs. Opening my eyes, I saw my helmet lying next to me. It was severely cracked all the way down to the back and I hoped my head wasn't in the same condition. I briefly scanned the crowd of people as they rushed over to see the result of the accident before looking at the person kneeling next to me. Worried crimson orbs stared back into mine as I noticed the pained expression that now lingered on the brunette's face. It didn't suite her, I preferred the smile she gave me earlier.

"Natsuki, can you hear me? Everything is going to be alright. Just keep breathing." She said, keeping close contact with my eyes.

I wanted to say something, anything really, but I couldn't find myself to even open my mouth as I stared back at her with dizziness and pain.

As time slowly lingered by, blackness started to faze in and out as I tried to keep my eyes open and stay conscious. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep my focus on those saddened orbs and the pain was, by each passing second, becoming too much for me to bear. Eyes were beginning to fall heavier with sleep and my breathing coming out as shorter and quick breaths. I only hoped that if I did fall asleep... I would awake later.

"Natsuki, stay with me. You have to stay awake. Help is coming, I promise."

She must have sensed my own discomfort and leaned in closer to my face lightly caressing my cheek, hoping it would somehow lessen my pain. I trusted her words with all my heart as if she were my own guardian angel and continued to keep my hazy eyes on hers as best as I could. She lightly grasped my hand and squeezed it in reassurance while forcing a smile onto her lips. Sirens could be heard softly out into the distance as they came nearer. Still focused on her face, I saw her lips moving but was unable to make out the words she spoke this time. It was getting harder to breath for some reason and there was a slight ringing in my ears.

With a quick breath, I saw crimson-orbs widen suddenly before being clouded by my own darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed, faved and/or are following. I was surprised to see them pop up in my inbox, but I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Like I said before, I'm going to completely re-write this story which, for some of you that do remember the original, will see the changes slowly in this chapter and most definitely in chapter 3. (which I've already started writing for you) ^_^**

**Tell me what you guys think of it so far and if I confused you with some of the medical stuff in this chapter, I'm sorry in advance. lol**

**CHAPTER 2**

_-BEEP… BEEP…BEEP… BEEP-_

The loud electrical sound stirred me awake as it continued to bounce off the walls and echo obnoxiously loud into my ears. I groaned wishing the noise would go beep elsewhere, not enjoying it one bit. It wasn't doing anything to help the pounding in my head and with a slow breath of stale air, I opened my eyes. I quickly regretted the action and winced in pain from the intruding bright light coming from within the room and managed to slip a few curse words under my breath. I literally felt like I was hungover and heavy as I rubbed my sensitive pupils, trying to ease the ache away from them. After a few moments, the pain had finally subsided and I re-attempted to open them, this time squinting and allowing my green eyes to adjust to the new lighting.

The first thing that came into view was the large window that sat opposite of my bed. Blue curtains covered the fairly large glass but still allowed parts of the sun's rays to cascade past the thin material and seep into the room. My gaze roamed over to the left wall, taking notice of the plain and bland paintings that hung there. Moving south I found two empty chairs and a side table.

As I continued to inspect the room, I could sense that something was off. Nothing seemed familiar to me, not even the sheets on the bed seemed to bring any comfort as I ran my hands softly against them. And just as I was about to look down at myself I heard that beeping noise again. My attention turned to the source, watching carefully at the machine on the other side of the room. It was a monitor and had wires connected to it from all over. I watched as it continued to make a thin green line jump up and down only to repeat the process over and over again. I suddenly realized what the machine was as I followed the wires back to my body, attached sporadically all over my chest.

_I'm in a hospital…?_

What was I doing in a hospital? My gaze left the monitor to stare up at the white ceiling blankly. What happened? What caused this to happen?

Perspiration began to form on my skin as questions flooded my mind all at the same time, causing a slight ache to emerge in the back of my head. Minutes passed and I continued to stare out in space lost in confusion. What the hell is going on?

There was nothing, just an abyss of emptiness and space filling the darkness in my head. I could not recall any images, any names or memories. My mind was literally an incomplete hole.

Not understanding the reasons why, I slowly tried to lift up into a sitting position but was finding the task a bit more difficult then what it should have been. It felt as if I had never used any of my muscles before, like I was just waking up for the first time in my life. It was an unrecognizable and weak feeling and I grabbed one of the side rails for support, pulling my top half forward. A few seconds later and I was finally sitting up.

I contemplated on what to do next as I sat there waiting for something to happen. Looking down, I saw the ugly green hospital gown I was in and peeked down inside. Yup, I was butt naked… but other than that nothing seemed to be out of the norm. I was fully functional minus the blank void in my head. All my limbs were intact and nothing seemed to be broken or hurting, not even signs of bruising or scratches marred my pale skin.

_Hmm…?_

My attention was suddenly interrupted as the brown door to my room swung slowly open. The woman was tiny and dressed in what I could only assume were blue scrubs as she entered. Following the woman, I watched as she made her way inside and over to the large curtained window. Too engrossed with the clipboard in her hands, the woman, who I've come to decide was my nurse, reached for the thin material and lightly pulled back, granting the sun's rays full access into the room.

Again, I was caught off guard by the brightness, managing to hiss as the white light stung my sensitive green orbs once more. Reflexively, I attempted to shield my face with my hand as I turned my head to the side while allowing a few curse words to leave my lips again, not at all happy.

_What the hell woman!?_

Upon hearing my sudden and colorful choice of words, the nurse glanced up surprised. Her gaze landed on me and with a small and quick gasp, she pulled the clipboard close to her chest as if I had just scared the living life out of her. Before I could even open my mouth, I watched the woman quickly leave the room while calling for a doctor.

I sat there, still and a little confused as I waited for someone to return to my room and explain what the hell was going on. I didn't think it was normal for nurses to run away in shock when their patient was sitting there confused. I mean it's not like I meant to scare her, unless…

I quickly raised my hand over my face only to feel around for any abnormalities on my skin. After frantically running my hands around my nose, eyes and mouth, I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and allowed a long sigh to escape past my chapped lips.

_Ah, thank God._

Dropping my hands back onto the bed I returned my attention back onto the open door and waited… again.

I couldn't help but let another annoyed sigh leave my lips.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**-CK-**

A knock came from the wooden door as it slowly opened and I removed my stare from the window to the woman half leaning on the silver handle. She entered and slowly approached the side of my bed, all the while watching as my eyes focused hard on her, like a hawk watching its prey.

The woman was slender and medium sized as I let my gaze roam over her form. She had deep-red shoulder length hair and vibrant neon green eyes, quite a contrast and yet, it fitted the woman. A small frown etched her lips and as she picked one of the two chairs to sit in, I could see pools of water forming at the edges of her bright and saddened orbs.

I watched in silence as she tried to make herself comfortable. It probably didn't help that I was openly staring at her but I had no idea who this person was or what to do for that matter. She continued to have a hard time as she crossed her legs before unfolding them and then placing her hands in her lap, her fingers fidgeting within themselves. The silence between us was awkward as I cautiously sat there immobilized. The only sound in the room was of the beeping monitor off in the corner and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with her presence. I wasn't sure if I was the one that was supposed to start the conversation or vice versa. So, we just sat there… waiting.

Not being able to keep the tears in their rightful place, I watched as they slipped past her lashes and drip slowly down her cheeks before quickly wiping them away with her hand.

"Are… Are you alright?" I asked.

A small laugh left her lips and she set her gaze back on me, "I should be asking you that."

I didn't answer and instead observed the new color her eyes held. They were so bright when she first entered the room but now I could see them fading into a darker shade. They looked as if they held so much behind them, so much emotion and something else I couldn't quite make sense of. In a way they were oddly familiar but nothing seemed to come forth as I glanced away and sighed at the thought.

"Natsuki," The woman started and I returned my focus on her. "Do you remember me?"

There was a feeling of anxiety as I debated the question in my head. Did I know her? Was I suppose to know her? The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply trying to fade the small ache away. Once it disappeared I looked at her and slowly shook my head. I had no clue who this woman was and if she was someone important to me or just an acquaintance. The hopeful expression that had been on her face quickly fell as she heard my response.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't." I breathed out.

Neon green orbs searched mine as if trying to force the memories to resurface, begging for anything to come back. She let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through her hair while bringing a small smile to her cheeks. Reaching for my hand, I allowed her to pull it into her own, surprised by the sudden action. The contact was reassuring and heartfelt and I came to find that I didn't mind it in the very least.

"I can't believe you forgot your favorite cousin." She said, a grin replacing the sad smile.

_Cousin?_

"I'm sorry, I stil-"

"Don't worry," She interrupted, "I'll help you remember."

I didn't know what to say, honestly. I could only stare blankly at her. She chuckled at my incompetence and removed her hands from mine, placing them back in her own lap.

"So… you're my cousin?" I said.

She leaned forward in her seat, "Your _favorite_ cousin."

"Right… favorite cousin…"

"Correct, and my name is Nao by the way. I'm assuming the doctor has already told you of your condition."

"Y-yes. He has." I glanced back at the window, a tinge of sadness melding within my voice.

It wasn't fair. I couldn't remember anything and yet, this woman knew me, knew of my past. I had no memories, good or bad and it was heartbreaking to say the least. I felt incomplete and helpless like a lost soul.

"Natsuki, it will be alright. I promise." She said, grabbing my attention again. "When we were younger you were always there for me. I was always a trouble maker, not as bad as you of course, but you were always by my side helping me when I needed it. I know this is difficult for you, and even though you don't remember me, I'm still here. I'll be by your side like you were for me, helping you."

A sincere smile graced her lips, "I may be a smart-ass from time to time, but your family, Natsuki. I won't leave you to fight all alone."

Our stares connected and I nodded somewhat thankful that I had someone caring enough to help me, even if I didn't know anything about this person just yet. With a slow breath, I could feel for the first time since I was told of my situation, tears forming behind my emerald eyes. I wanted to cry and let the heaviness in my chest go away, not wanting this reality to be true. I didn't understand why this was happening to me and I didn't want it. I wanted to remember, to know everything about my past and not feel like a lost child anymore. Did I do something wrong to deserve this?

Letting my head fall forwards, I could feel streams of tears leak down and didn't notice Nao move closer as she wrapped her arms around my trembling form. She whispered words of comfort and I was thankful for them as she continued to hold me securely.

"It'll be okay," She said, "You're not alone, Natsuki. After all, you have your favorite cousin to help you."

I couldn't help but softly laugh as I continued to let her hold me while tears streaked slowly down my face. "Thank you, Nao."

She held me tighter, "Of course."

**-CK-**

"_Ms. Yuuki?" The dark haired man called, grabbing Nao's attention away from her deep thoughts._

"_When?"_

"_An hour ago."_

_Nao tried to control her voice as she forced a lump back down into her throat. "Does she know?"_

_The doctor looked away for a moment, pushing the frame of his black glasses up the bridge of his nose before returning his gaze onto the woman next to him. _

"_Yes, I just finished speaking with her. She seems to be dealing quite well with the matter. Although, I am afraid to say she has been diagnosed with amnesia."_

_Nao stopped in her tracks to face the taller man as a pained expression now surfaced onto her face. He followed suite and glanced over at the girl beside him._

"_A-amnesia?" She breathed out._

"_Yes... She has no recollection of her past memories because of the head injury she acquired a couple of months ago. You see, when she slammed her head, the helmet absorbed most of the shock preventing serious damage to the brain. But, because of the traumatic event she experienced, her brain has gone through a psychological change."_

"_What_ _psychological change?" Nao asked, unsure of what the doctor meant by the term._

_He nodded, "When the brain is threatened to an extreme extent, it will automatically begin a defense mechanism in order to protect itself, in this case, amnesia. The brain is protecting Natsuki's mental state and has allowed itself to erase all of her memories till up to the accident…" They both began to walk again in the direction of the blunette's room._

"…_the only problem I see right now is her physical condition. From the lack of exercise over the few months she's been here, Natsuki has lost much of her muscle mass and strength. It is quite normal in her situation and as you will see, she is still able to move her arms and legs, but at this point she is not able to fully support her own weight. For the time being she will be limited to a wheel chair until she has regained her strength. I will also be scheduling Natsuki to see another doctor who will be in charge of her physical therapy rehabilitation. She will be required to attend every session for it is crucial that she rebuilds her muscle strength in order to take part in normal day activities once again." He finished just as they stopped in front of the wooden door._

_Nao turned to face the man once more before asking another question. "Will she be able to regain her memories?"_

"_It is possible. Most patients that suffer from amnesia may take up to weeks, months or years before remembering past events, sometimes never. We don't necessarily know when she will recover her lost memories or if at all, but perhaps showing Natsuki pictures from before the accident or have her partake in normal routines she once did, could help increase the chances."_

_Facing the door now, Nao nodded at the doctor and quickly composed herself. Stretching her hand out, she rested it on the cool metal handle before giving one last look at the dark-haired man._

"_I will wait outside for you. You may take as long as you wish with her and when you two are finished we can begin discussing further details on Natsuki's rehabilitation process. I'm planning on keeping her here for at least another week before we can release her back home."_

_Nao nodded in agreement before turning her attention back towards the door. She could feel her hands begin to shake as she breathed in deeply trying to calm her racing heart. A moment later, she lightly knocked on the heavy wooden door and twisted the handle down, slowly opening it into the room._

'_Natsuki…'_

**-CK-**

"_She's awake." _

The sound of pen scribbling against paper halted as it fell from slender fingers onto the desk only to roll off onto the floor seconds later. The woman stared blankly at the paper she had just moments before been writing on in surprise. Lifting the phone from her shoulders she brought it properly up against her ear, her full attention now on the man speaking on the other line.

"Since when?" She asked.

"_She's been awake for a couple hours now. Her cousin just left." _There was a slight pause before he continued again, _"Shizuru… She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from before or during the accident." _

Shizuru sat back in her chair absorbing the new information. Natsuki Kuga, the woman who had saved her life three months ago had finally awakened from her coma, and was now diagnosed with amnesia. Guilt ate at her chest as she remembered the memories of the blue-haired girl pushing her out of the way only to be struck by the car instead.

"How is she handling it?"

"_She seems to be understanding of the situation and slightly confused, which is normal in her case. I'm going to keep her here for another week or so to do some tests as well as start her physical therapy program."_

"I see."

As if sensing her uneasiness, the man continued, "_You're more than welcomed to visit her tomorrow if you so wish. Though, I would recommend not bringing up the accident just yet. I have already informed her of the events, but I do not want to overwhelm the girl knowing you are the one she risked her life for. It could be, in a way, traumatic for her at the moment. I want her to take things slow and easy."_

Shizuru breathed in deeply as she swung her chair around to face the large glass window. "I understand. Thank you for informing me, Reito. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow when I can. I'm… I'm just shocked is all."

"_Of course, Shizuru. I just want you to stop beating yourself up for this. It's not your fault what happened to her. If anything, you should be grateful for what she did. She saved your life." _

"Ara, you're right. Thank you. Sometimes it just so hard to bear you know. Knowing that if I had only paid more attention to my surroundings, none of this would have ever happened."

"_I understand what you mean." _He said sympathetically.

Running her crimson gaze over the clouds, Shizuru watched as hues of pink and orange painted the sky warmly, allowing the sun to fall back down into its blissful slumber. "I'll stop by soon." She said into the receiver.

"_Looking forward to it. We can talk more about it tomorrow. G'night Shizuru."_

With that, Shizuru hung up the phone and returned her stare onto the calming sunset outside her window, wondering what the events of tomorrow would lead to. Would Natsuki remember her? If she did, would she be angry of what had happened to her?

Sighing into the quiet office, she spun her chair around and picked up the pen that had fallen off her desk before returning to her original task of filling in paperwork.

_Tomorrow…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you all had a fun and eventful Halloween. To those that don't celebrate it, hope you had fun with whatever occassion required your attention. Now, for those that have noticed the slight changes, kudos to you. lol Yes, I have swapped out Mai for Nao. But do not worry Mai is still in this story. I just happen to like Nao a lot better than Mai. Why? Just because... **

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think about it, like it, dislike it, or whatever comes to mind. Motivation is key to writing... litterally. lol**

**CHAPTER 3 **

"Morning, Dr. Fujino." One of the nurses said as the brunette made her way down the halls of the hospital.

The smell of disinfecting chemicals and stale air flooded her nostrils and she crinkled it in response. You would think having worked for years in such a place the smell would be less intense. But that theory was proven wrong as the scent got stronger the closer she neared the nurse's desk.

"Good Morning." Shizuru replied, a small smile on her face.

Rounding the corner, she came upon her door and entered the office. From there, she piled her hand bag and coat onto the cushioned chair off to the side and moved to take a seat behind the large wooden desk. A nervous sigh escaped her throat and she laid her head back against the chair in exhaustion.

Last night had been rough. Not once was she able to fall asleep while she laid in her comfy bed amongst her warm silken sheets. The memories of the blue-haired girl and the accident had plagued her mind constantly, preventing her to fall off into a quiet slumber. The guilt still weighed heavy on her chest and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to burst out into tears. It was times like these that she wished she could escape the truths of reality and reverse the clock.

Shizuru rubbed her tired eyes, hoping that the bags underneath weren't too visible in the light. The last thing she needed was to have everyone ask if she was alright. She didn't even know herself if she was. How does someone act after being told that the person who risked their life for yours is finally awake after a three month coma? Oh, and mind the fact that said person has amnesia. Her chest constricted at the thought and with a shaky breath Shizuru shook her head.

In all honesty, she thought this day would have never come. Or, she would have at least more time to prepare herself for it. It was just so sudden. But then again, any other time would have also been too sudden. She didn't mean to sound so shameful or uncaring about the issue, on the contrary, she was glad Natsuki Kuga had finally awaken from her long induced sleep. The problem was, what was she suppose to say to the girl now?

_Ara, remember me? I'm the woman you tackled and whose life you saved before you got hit by that car. Really nice to meet you again. By the way, my names Shizuru and thanks for doing what you did, I really appreciate it... Yeah, I'm sure that's a brilliant plan, Shiz..._

She groaned at nothing in particular as her head continued to mock her sense of intelligence. Reito had already requested that she leave out that little fact. So what was there to really say? She didn't know how to approach the girl without weird-ing or freaking her out.

Shizuru looked down at her desk and saw the stack of papers sitting in the center. She could already tell it was going to be a busy day judging by the amount that sat there. It was a good thing she didn't have any appointments booked for the time being. Looking at the clock on the wall, she decided to go prepare some tea before starting. She needed something to calm her nerves for later and tea seemed to be her remedy for such situations. Maybe it would help clear her mind too before she met up with Reito for lunch.

Leaving her office, Shizuru made her ways back down the halls and into the staff's breakroom where she made her hot beverage before being interrupted by one of the nurses that worked on her floor.

"Dr. Fujino, Dr. Kanazaki from the neurology department is wanting to speak with you when you get a chance."

Shizuru looked up from her tea and nodded at the woman. "Thank you, Sarah. I'll give him a call when I get back to my office."

The nurse nodded and turned to leave. Taking a small sniff of the steaming herbal drink, Shizuru returned back to her office setting the small cup down in the far corner of the desk as to not knock it over accidently. She had learned the hard way of trying to clean up the mess of ruined paperwork. Picking up the phone, she dialed her colleague's number.

"_Shizuru?" _

"Morning, Reito. I was told you wanted to speak to me?" She said while scanning through one of her patient's files.

"_Yes, actually. I know it's still quite early in the morning, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to discuss more about Ms. Kuga? It seems I have meetings that don't permit me to reschedule and now is my only free time. I apologize for the short notice. I completely forgot about them yesterday."_

"Ara, its no problem, Reito. I don't have anything going on today anyways. Just give me a couple minutes to tell my nurses and I'll be over." Shizuru replied.

They said their goodbyes and Shizuru stood from her spot after hanging up. Reaching for her doctor's coat, she placed it on and headed for the neurology department, making sure to tell her nurses where she would be as she passed their service desk on the way. Minutes later and Shizuru had made her way over to the west wing of the large hospital. Her high heels clicked loudly against the linoleum floor making her presence known throughout the halls, doctors and techs from all over making side-glances her way.

Having been a prestigious medical doctor, her face and name was well known throughout the entire general hospital, let alone the district. Many of her co-workers having great respect and confidence for the fairly young woman as she had proven time over time how well and reliable her skills were. That and the fact that her name was pretty high up as well. Her father had been deemed one of the most famous doctors within the country of Japan, doing well to earn his place high up in the ranks of medical geniuses. With the way things were going, it didn't seem far off that Shizuru would also be included in such a category.

Stopping in front of a door, Shizuru looked up and read the name printed neatly on the white object. She had arrived at Reito's office and lightly knocked, waiting for a response from inside the room. Not disappointed, she heard the man telling her to enter.

With a hesitant smile, Shizuru entered and closed the door behind her. "Hey, Shizuru." Reito said, a smile gracing his cheeks as he removed his reading glasses from his face.

Taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in front of his desk, Shizuru looked at the stack of papers and files mountain-ing the poor man's desk, glad to know she wasn't the only one with having to deal with such large loads of paperwork. It was an annoying process, but it needed to be done.

"Ara, I see what Reito means by a busy afternoon. My desk looks just as crowded and messy as yours."

"You have no idea." He said, closing one of his patient's files and setting it aside.

He glanced up to look at the brunette and watched as she began to nervously scratch her neck slowly. "So," He started, "How are you holding up? About Ms. Kuga I mean."

She looked up, "I've been fine I suppose. Although, last night was a bit rough after you called."

He nodded, "I didn't mean to surprise you, but I thought you would have liked to know of her current condition. You were very adamant about it when she first arrived here."

"I did and thank you. I just… Honestly, I just never would have thought this day would come. Not that I'm glad it didn't, I'm very happy she's stable… but what do I do now? It's not like I can go back up to her and say thanks. Especially when it could trigger something like PTSD. That's the last thing I want for her. To have to relive that event over and over again in her head... "

Reito pondered on her question and leaned backed against his chair. "Well, I've been considering some things about your situation."

"And?"

"And, I was wondering if you would consider being her primary care doctor in a sense."

Shizuru's eyes widen slightly, unsure of where her dark-haired colleague was going with this. "Ara, I'm not following. You want me to be in charge of her care?"

"In a way, yes. I will be there of course since I specialize in neurology and will be conducting tests and seeing how she is coping with her amnesia. But I would like you to be there for her physical care, such as physical therapy, health, et cetera."

"Why not do it yourself? You're more than capable of doing it? Like you said before, what if I trigger something for her." Shizuru said as she leaned a little forward in her seat.

"Shizuru, _that's _what I'm wanting." He said, his arms moving to cross over his chest.

Shizuru stared at the man blankly, irritation starting to form on her face. Was it just or her or was the man starting to contradict himself? "Reito, I'm confused. First, you want me to not tell the girl about my role in the accident so as to not trigger a traumatic episode, but then you want me to be in charge of her care where she will constantly be seeing me, which could eventually bring forth her memories of the accident? You're not making any sense." She said while squeezing the small space at the bridge of her nose. This man had to be completely out of his mind if he thought that made sense.

Reito chuckled at her confusion. "Shizuru, to put it simple, not only does Natsuki have post-traumatic amnesia but she's also categorized with retrograded-amnesia."

She looked up annoyed, "Reito, I don't specialize in your department, I know the basics of what I need to know."

He laughed again before sighing, "You see, post-traumatic amnesia is memory loss caused by a hard blow to the head. People who lose their memory as the result of a car accident may have traumatic amnesia, like Natsuki. They may experience a brief loss of consciousness, or even go into a coma. In the majority of cases the amnesia is temporary… how long it lasts usually depends on how severe the injury is."

"So, what is the difference with retrograded?"

"This refers to a sudden loss of personal identity that lasts a few hours to days and maybe even months. It is a state of confusion that occurs immediately following a traumatic brain injury in which the injured person is disoriented and unable to remember events that occur before the accident. Usually, patients tend to remember certain objects or people that are the cause of such events first, before remembering anything else. What I'm hoping for is that Natsuki will slowly begin to recall her memories of the accident little by little with you being there after some time. And hopefully, this will prevent any PTSD from forming in the future." He finished.

Shizuru sat quietly, collecting the new information Reito was giving her. So he wanted her to take care of Natsuki in hopes that she would slowly remember the events of the car accident first in order to help jog her brain into remembering her past. In a way, it was starting to make sense now. Why the man didn't say it in Laymen's terms the first time was beyond her.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked still a little hesitant of the whole idea.

He smiled, "Shizuru, I'm giving you a chance to help her. Isn't that what you wanted from the start? This is how you can repay Natsuki for saving your life if you want to look at it that way."

"Yes, but-"

"Shizuru, she doesn't remember who she is or anything relating to her, you being there will help her I think. Yes, there is a chance that none of this may work, but it also greatly improves her chances that it will. I would rather have her slowly remember the events then have her suddenly be thrown into a flashback and have PTSD over the matter."

Shizuru connected her gaze with the man and sighed in defeat, "Ara, you're right."

He smiled, "So, you'll do it?"

She nodded, her light chestnut hair falling forward, "Yes, I'll help if you think it's what's best for Natsuki."

"I do." He said.

"Thank you, Reito. I don't know what I would do without you. Sometimes I feel so overwhelmed with things that I don't know what to do with myself."

He softly laughed, "You could buy that new Ipad that just came out as a thank you gift for being the best friend in the world."

She dismissively giggled, "Ara, then what would I get you for Christmas?"

He shrugged his shoulders before standing up, Shizuru following suite. "C'mon, I have to get ready for that meeting I was talking about. Why don't you go introduce yourself to your new patient and once I'm done here I'll send over Natsuki's report." He said as he reached for his own white medical coat resting on a hook and sliding his arms through the sleeves.

With a nervous sigh, Shizuru nodded at her friend and followed him out the door. There, the two parted ways after having said their goodbyes and Shizuru walked her way back down the white halls. She slowly made her way to the blunette's room, her thoughts running in circles as she tried to calm her drumming heart. She was finally going to meet the blue-haired girl again in person. The thought of Natsuki remembering everything not only excited Shizuru, but it also scared her. She wanted Natsuki to remember everything there was to know but was scared of the fact that if the blunette did indeed remember, would she regret that she had saved Shizuru's life in exchange for her own personal memories and her past?

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Shizuru turned the corner only to pass through a set of large double doors, signaling her that she was in the In-patient ward and closer to reaching Natsuki's room.

_**-CK-**_

I squeezed my emerald eyes shut and waited. The empty background was silent and nothing could be heard except for my own heavy breathing. Clutching at my chest, I slowly opened my eyes and glanced back and forth trying to make out any detail of wherever I was. A rush of cold air flowed past me causing my midnight blue tresses to fly around my face violently. I stood in the darkness waiting and confused as I quickly removed my long hair out of my view.

_Natsuki…_

I jumped, "Hello? Who's there?" I asked into the darkness.

The only reply was the wind as I danced in circles trying to find the source of the eerie voice. What the hell is going on?

"Where am I?!" I said, this time a little more forcefully, my heart starting to race in fear.

A soft tapping sound was made off into the distance and I fixed my gaze in the direction of the disturbing high pitch. I began to move towards the sound, confused as to what was going on and where I was. Nearing the source, which was also becoming louder, I was now somewhat able to take in my surroundings. I was outside walking on a lonely road with nothing else in view except for the dark empty sky above. There were no stars covering the night sky and I felt another gush of cold air rush past my body creating a cold shiver to run down my back. I instinctively wrapped my arms tightly around my form.

_Na-tsu-ki…_

The voice repeated slowly, drawing out each syllable. I was becoming more and more frightened as I continued my search for the person calling my name. My heart was beating faster than before and I hesitantly and cautiously made my way further down the road. Still following the sound of the tapping, I began to pick up my pace hoping I would find whoever was making that uncomfortable sound faster.

Not being able to take the suspense anymore, I yelled into the night air knowing well that whoever was there calling me could damn well hear me.

"Where are you!? Answer me!"

_Natsuki._

Hearing the closeness of the voice, I spun around almost too fast to keep my balance and was faced with a pair of blood-red crimson eyes before gasping awake.

"Ara, Ms. Kuga it's alright, its just a dream." I heard someone say.

I looked up only to find those wine-red eyes similar to the ones in my dream staring back at me in close proximity. I gasped again while clutching the back of my head as a wave of pain began to ache there.

"Ms. Kuga, are you alright? Is your head hurting?" I heard the woman say again as she placed her hand on my shoulder while managing to glance back and forth at the monitor by my bedside and at me.

Blinking away the pain I lowered my hand and returned my focus on the crimson-eyed woman. "Y-yeah… just a small headache I guess."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She continued to look worried before nodding at my response and taking a step back. She seemed a little hesitant as she stared at me, almost as if she was debating with herself at what to say next. "Ms. Kuga, My name is Shizuru Fujino and I will be in-charge of your overall care from now on."

I moved to sit up in my bed as she took a seat in one of the chairs to the side. "What about Dr. Kanazaki?"

"He will still be working with you but his expertise will be focused mainly on your neurological aspect. I however, will be helping you with your physical rehabilitation and health wise."

"O-oh. Okay. It's very nice to meet you then." I said, holding out my hand to shake hers. She complied and reached to grasp my pale hand.

I was surprised by the sudden warmness of her skin as it molded perfectly against mine. The heavy scent of freesia and green tea invaded my nostrils as she leaned forward and I couldn't help but breathe in deeper. It had a calming effect as the scent lingered in my nose and I smiled hoping my cheeks didn't seem too red as I began to feel my heart pick up speed for some odd reason.

"Ara, the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Kuga."

"Natsuki." I said. I really hated it when people called me by my last name. It was way too formal for my taste and it made me feel uncomfortable and old. I was only... Shit, how old was I again, I don't remember? I forgot what Dr. Kanazaki said… twenty-five, twenty-six maybe…?

"I beg your pardon?" She looked confused.

"Just call me Natsuki. I sound super old when you call me by my last name." I say, surprise evident on her face and she nodded.

"O-of course, Natsuki then." A hue of pink lightly painted her cheeks.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her face as I saw the small blush form. What? Was it something I said? I then noticed her glance quickly away from me as I continued to look at her. I actually took this moment to my advantage to inspect her features. She looked extremely young to be full-fledge doctor. Her hair was a light chestnut color and it matched perfectly with her peach colored skin. She also had a heart-shaped face with pouty pink lips that did well to draw attention, and a straight nose that sat perfectly in the center. In all, she was a very attractive woman, couldn't have been any older than thirty. Everything about her features seemed to be symmetrically and perfectly in-balance as if the Gods themselves created her. I then moved my gaze up only to be entranced by her dark red orbs. They were very unique and different and stood out brightly in the room's weak lighting. Oddly, they reminded me of the red eyes in my dream as they focused back onto me from wherever they were looking at previously. My monitor suddenly beeped loudly, breaking me out of my stare and I glanced up at the stupid thing in embarrassment as it began to copy my racing heartbeat. Shizuru turned towards the monitor as well, her thin brows furrowing down in worry.

"Are you alright, Natsuki? You're heart rate just spiked. Are you in pain again?"

"A-Ah, haha, Uh no, just… umm, I don't know." I say, trying to lightly laugh it off while mentally face-palming myself like an idiot.

_Wow…. Not only do you have amnesia, but you've also been diagnosed with mental retardation, Nat._

I sighed, watching as she began to look nervous again before glancing down at her watch. She must have been in a hurry to get somewhere I guessed, remembering that she is a doctor after all. They were always busy people no matter what time of day it was, rain or snow. "Well, if you don't have any questions for me I'll leave you to rest up then. I just wanted to introduce myself and see how you were doing." She said.

I nodded not really having anything to say as of yet, my mind was still set on ways to destroying that blasted monitor. That thing will pay, I swear.

Standing, she turned to leave but stopped midway only to face me once more. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask for help. That's what we're here for." She smiled, "It was very nice to meet you… again, Natsuki. I'll see you tomorrow and we can further go into detail about your rehabilitation process. I look forward to spending more time with you." She says, her eyes brightening briefly before fading into a darker shade as if she knew something I didn't. I smiled in response and gave a small nod, watching as she made her way out back into the hallway of the hospital, shutting the door softly behind her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and removed my stare from the closed door. Softly, I shut my eyes trying to slow down my pounding heart as I clutched at the fabric of my gown near my chest. What the hell was that all about? Breathing in deeply, I got another whiff of that intoxicating aroma that managed to linger behind. I couldn't help but smiling to myself. She really did smell heavenly, gay as that sounds. But I didn't care at the moment. I was too busy getting high off of the new scent… that is, until I was rudely interrupted.

_-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,BEEP-_

I stared evilly at the beeping monitor off to the side and wished I could just throw the annoying contraption out the window and watch it crash violently against the paved road far down below. Seriously, why the hell am I still hooked up to that thing anyways? I couldn't wait to be rid of the blasted thing and all the wires currently attached to my form like some kind of robot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks eveyone for the comments, good and bad. Well, just good since I didn't recieve any bad ones yet. lol And to a Honulicious (I hope I spelled it right), I actually didn't really think about that, I guess it kind've slipped my mind as I was writing it. But thank you for that little fact and I'll keep it noted for future chapters. Anyways, as for the medical stuff, I really don't know much about amnesia besides the research I've done on wiki (I know its not a super reliable source, hehe, but its easy access) and other websites. So to those that are going, _"thats not right"_, I'm really sorry. Truely.**

**But awesome news everyone, guess who's going to be home around Thanksgiving?! ME! lol I've been deployed for 6months and I'm ready to be home. So I'm dedicating this chapter to that little known fact, and of course, to you guys as well for being awesome! Can you tell I'm a little excited? Okay, a lot excited! Who wouldn't be, right? I'll be able to actually eat real food, and drive my car again, and just everything! **

**Hehe, Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

I awoke hours later from my nap by a soft tapping on my shoulder. I could barely see the person in front of me as my eyes fluttered open, my vision still a little blurry from sleep. It was dark in the room with the curtains closed and the lights turned off. Once my eyes cleared, I focused my stare onto the two dark bodies.

"Kuga,"

I recognized the voice from yesterday and moved to switch on the bedside lights to reveal Nao.

"Hey," I whispered my voice still a little groggy.

I let my eyes close briefly, moaning softly as I stretched a little in my bed before remembering the other person in the room. She seemed a little shy as she took a seat in one of the chairs and waited quietly for Nao to introduce her. I didn't recognize her, but then again I had amnesia so I guess I wouldn't have either way. She had short red hair just like Nao, but with a tinge of orange colored into it, a round face and lavender irises. I stared at the color, a little entranced by them just like the doctor's from earlier this morning. They were pretty as they blinked back at me in the dim light. What is with these people and their exotic eye color?

"Hey, Kuga. Sorry to wake yah, but I brought a friend with me. It's Mai." Nao says casually as if I already knew who this woman was.

She was sitting straight up, hands positioned perfectly in her lap and smiled weakly at me. I could see the hesitance in her eyes as her brows tried to look comforting. The woman radiated discomfort; she obviously knew I didn't recognize her face. "Umm, hi..." I said.

"Hey." She replies.

Great, now it had turned awkward as we stared at each other. The room had gone quiet besides that insufferable beeping from the side. It took all my strength not to glare daggers at the machine. Thankfully, Nao seemed to sense the oncoming tension and cleared her throat. "Uh… So Natsuki, Mai went to school with you back in the day. You two were inseparable from what I can remember."

"O-oh, that's cool…" I said while trying to give my best smile at the flame-haired girl but failing miserably.

_And queue in awkward moment in 5…4…3…2-_

"Ahah, yeah… cool." Mai says, her fingers beginning to play with the bracelet on her wrist.

Awesome. Now that that was settled, what next?

I really didn't know what Nao was thinking when she brought the girl. I mean the effort was nice and all, that she was even trying to help me remember. But I honestly didn't want to see anyone at the moment. And the reason wasn't because I was a grumpy… well maybe a little. But no, no. The real reason was because I felt uncomfortable being introduced to people I "supposedly" knew, if that makes any sense whatsoever? The pity that radiated off everyone that knew of my situation was not only becoming embarrassing and obvious, but also redundant in a way, which was now leading into irritation. I was tired of seeing their sad and hopeful expression every time their eyes landed on me. Even the woman from bed nine knew of my dilemma and came over to say something about it. Talk about not minding your own business. And secondly, how the hell did she even know?!

"It's nice to meet you, Mai." I say.

A weak smile and I figured that was as far as I was going to get with her at the moment. So, I returned my attention back onto Nao. She started off with asking how I was feeling, the basics of questions when trying to start a conversation with someone. Besides the small headaches that seemed to come and go, I told her I was doing fine. She seemed a little concerned about my answer but I assured her thoughts quickly after. They only lasted for a good minute or two anyways, nothing too serious. I've come to conclude that it was the result from waking up after a three month coma. The fact that my brain was constantly in motion with all these confusing thoughts and questions was probably taking a toll on it. Thus, the reason for the short-mini headaches.

I then presumed to ask how her day was going and what she had been up to before she came to visit. Her answer was simple, _"Good"_ and _"Nothing much"._ We slowly got into an easy conversation of nothing really. Nao was easy to talk to which was all the more comforting. I didn't feel comfortable around anyone else and it was nice to know that this woman's presence was welcoming. Oh, and she wasn't lying when she said she was a smart-ass. The woman had managed to catch me off guard with a couple of her comments, but I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed it, finding it quite funny. I was beginning to see why she could have been my favorite cousin.

Eventually, we came onto an interesting topic, my past, so to speak. I of course ended up asking a million questions varying from what I was like, to what my favorite color was. It's blue by the way. Anyways, I came to learn that I was a trouble-maker when I was little, always getting into mischief when my parents weren't looking or when things didn't go my way. Their "little rebel" Nao had said. Unfortunately, I also learned that both of my parents had died in a fatal car accident about ten years ago. How ironic, right? Not only was a car accident the reason for my parents death, but it was also the main reason for my amnesia. She had then gone to explain that if wasn't for the helmet I was wearing that fateful night, the doctors didn't think I would've made it, especially with how severe I slammed my head. Thank God for helmets!

Surprisingly, I didn't feel too depressed about the matter. Don't get me wrong, I was sad that I didn't have a mother or father to look up to, to ask for help, but it's a little hard to get upset over the matter when you can't even remember what they look like. I'm sure I loved them deeply, Nao said I did, but I couldn't find any other emotion besides a small ache of regret from not knowing, as bad as that sounds.

She then continued to tell me that I had moved in with her family right after my parent's accident. From there, we went to Fuuka High together until we parted ways after graduation to go into different colleges. She had gone to University of Tokyo to major in business and management while I graduated with an accountant degree from the University of Garderobe. I looked at her skeptically when I found that out.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm an accountant?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I… I don't know, just seems like it's not my thing. I mean its math. Who in the world likes math? I don't… right?" I said while questioning my thoughts. I guess I didn't really know. Maybe I did like my profession before the accident. I thought about it some more, but the longer I circled my brain around the subject the more it seemed unlikely. Working with numbers just seemed like an annoying process in my opinion.

"And what is your thing, Kuga?" Nao says as she places a grin on her thin lips.

_Fuck should I know? I didn't even know blue was my favorite color until today._

I stared, "I-I don't know."

She laughed, "Hey, I'm just giving you the facts; I didn't choose it for you. It was all your decision."

Right. So I shrugged my shoulders and watched as Mai and Nao laughed softly at my confusion, and it was then that I remembered that Mai was even in the room with us. She had been so quiet the entire time while Nao and I were chatting that I completely forgot she was sitting right next to my cousin. I turned my attention onto the woman planning to bring her into the conversation and not have her feel more like an outcast. She seemed to notice my attention fixed on her and stopped the giggles escaping her throat for a more serious expression.

"So, Mai?" I started, "how did we meet if you don't mind me asking?"

She shook her head, "None at all, Natsuki. We met in college, in the cafeteria actually. It was crowded that day, no tables were open, and so you asked if you could sit with me." She smiled, "From there, we became fast friends. I would usually practice cooking for you since I was trying to become a chef and you seemed willing to eat my crazy creations. That and because all you ever ate were instant noodles."

"That's not the only reason you cooked for our little Natsuki." Nao mumbled as she snickered in her chair, making side-way glances at Mai.

I didn't catch what Nao had said but it must have been offensive since Mai quickly elbowed her in the side and made a strange noise as she tried to shut my cousin up. "Nao!" She breathed out harshly. The red-head could only laugh louder as Mai continued to try and hush her into being quiet. Embarrassment evident all over Mai's face as a deep pink blush ghosted over her features.

Umm, okay? I hate feeling like I'm missing something important. I'm either super dense or just straight up don't get it… I'm hoping it's the latter.

A thin dark brow rose in question and I could only watch the two begin to banter back and forth, the blush forming on Mai's cheeks getting redder and redder while this was happening. As I was just about to ask what was going on, a knock on the door stopped me and directed my gaze onto the wooden door slowly opening into the room.

_Saved by the bell._

"Ms. Kuga?" Dr. Kanazaki stepped in with his clipboard.

"Hey, Dr. Kanazaki." I said.

He glanced at the two red-heads off to the side and gave them a charming smile. "I didn't know you had company, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Shaking my head, I told him it was alright and that I didn't mind at all. I guess I'll have to ask Nao what that was all about with Mai later. They were definitely hiding something from me and I was going to get to the bottom of it. He stepped closer to my bed and asked how I was doing. I gave the same answer from when Nao had asked and he nodded in approval as he looked at the monitor off to the side.

He flipped through a couple of pages on his clipboard before returning his focus onto me. "I have an update on your schedule for tomorrow."

"Oh, good. Will Natsuki be starting her physical therapy?" Nao asked.

She seemed more excited about the ordeal more than me as she continued to look at the man. "Yes. Dr. Fujino has schedule Ms. Kuga to see our physical therapist at 9AM sharp." He said with a smile.

A look of surprise crossed Nao's face and I wasn't sure as to the reasons why. "Dr. Fujino? As in Dr. Shizuru Fujino?" She asked.

I glanced at her. How did she know her first name, let alone know period? I didn't even mention anything about the crimson-eyed doctor since she's been here. Looking back at Dr. Kanazaki, I watched as he slowly nodded his head, his attempt at a calm smile not doing wonders to appease any of us in the room.

Clearing his throat he glanced at my cousin, "Ms. Yuuki, if it is alright with you, could I speak to you in private for a moment?"

A nod and she stood up from her seat and followed the man out into the hallway, leaving Mai and me to wait patiently for them to return. Mai seemed to be a little concerned about the matter as well but didn't comment on it, her eyes busy with roaming around the room instead. We happened to connect stares and both managed a weak smile unsure of what was going on between Nao and my doctor. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious; I mean it's just physical therapy with one of my doctors, a Dr. Fujino to be exact.

_Hmm… I wonder if…_

I glanced at Mai "Do you know what's going on?" I asked hoping she did. She shook her head. Lame. I let a small sigh out as we continued to wait.

When the two had return a good minute later, Nao took her spot back in the chair while Dr. Kanazaki stood at the foot of my bed. They both seemed calm judging by their passive expression.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

They both nodded, a matching smile both on their cheeks. Right…. Yeah, I'll definitely have to ask Nao about it later.

"So, Ms. Kuga. Like I was telling your cousin outside, you will begin your therapy sessions tomorrow at nine in the morning. Dr. Fujino will accompany you down to the activity room just to make sure everything is in order and set up properly. From there you will spend approximately 45 minutes with our qualified physical therapist staff. After you are done, I'm planning on doing a MRI test just so we can see if there are any changes since you've been awake. I'm not too concerned about it, but its protocol, especially with your case. Because of the head trauma you sustained a while back, we want to make sure that your brain is functioning normally even with the amnesia. " He said.

I nodded in understanding before he spoke again. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Not really. I mean it was all pretty self-explanatory. Physical therapy tomorrow at nine with Dr. Fujino and then a MRI scan with Dr. Kanazaki. Yup, got it. I shook my head.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you three to catch up some more before I interrupted. Just wanted to inform you what your day would be like tomorrow."

With that, Dr. Kanazaki said his goodbyes and left the room quietly. I moved my eyes onto Nao, an eyebrow raised high up indicating that I was waiting for her to explain to me what had gone on between her and my doctor.

"What?" she says.

"Don't what me. What did he say?"

"N-nothing. He just wanted to tell me what you would be doing tomorrow is all." She replied a little defensively.

Like I'm going to believe that. "Then how do you know Dr. Fujino?"

"She's just an acquaintance. I met her a while back."

I eyed my cousin. "Are you sure that's all?"

With a sigh and a roll of her lime-green eyes, she nodded. "I promise. God, you're still annoying like always."

"You're the one hiding secrets from me. I thought you were supposed to be helping me." I retorted.

She faked a hurt expression, "Who says I'm hiding secrets?"

"Let's just say you're not very good at acting innocent."

Mai chuckled and Nao turned to look at the girl, a silent conversation between the two. And that's what I'm talking about. As I was about to ask, Nao interrupted me this time. "Alright Kuga, I think it's time for Mai and me to head on home. I have some errands I need to do and Mai has work pretty soon. Think you'll make it another day without me?"

"You're leaving now?" I asked caught off guard. They had only been here for maybe a good hour or so and I was a little deflated that they were already leaving. Being in a hospital bed all day can be quite boring, especially when you're all alone and have no one to talk to besides the TV hiding in the corner.

Mai glanced at her watch, "Unfortunately, Nao is right. I do have to get ready for work in a little bit. I'm sorry I couldn't stay to chat longer with you. Hopefully, next time we can talk more and I'll be happy to answer any more questions you have."

A sigh left my lips. "Alright, I guess."

"Cheer up, Kuga! We'll be back tomorrow." Nao said while she patted my shoulder and squeezed a little too roughly. I could only glare at her. "Wow, that hasn't changed." She commented.

"What hasn't?" I asked.

"You're glare is still as deadly as ever." She says while chuckling.

A wave of heat flushed my cheeks. I hated being teased when I was trying to be serious. It's humiliating and a stab at my ego. God, these people are insufferable.

They both stood and moved towards the door. With a small wave, they smiled and were gone. I sighed and fell back into my bed, head resting comfortably on the pillow as I snuggled deeper into it. My eyes grew heavy and I tried to stare up at the ceiling. You would think that after sleeping for three months I wouldn't be so tired, that I would be ready to venture out into the world and make up all my lost time. I blinked heavily, drowsiness clouding my sight.

Nah, screw that, I was tired. I can go venture out into the new world later. There's always tomorrow and the day after, right? Yeah, I thought so.

A sigh escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**-CK-**

"So, what did Natsuki's Dr. want to talk to you about?" Mai asked Nao as they both made their way outside the hospital.

Nao glanced at the packed parking lot searching for her black car, her eyes squinting in the bright daylight. "You won't believe this, but remember the woman Natsuki saved?"

Mai looked straight ahead as if searching deep in her memory bank. She found what she was looking for and with a surprised gasp she said, "No way?! You're telling me she's gonna be one of Natsuki's care providers?"

Nao nodded and then began to move towards her car once she spotted it. Clicking a small button on her key ring the car unlocked and they both opened the doors and got inside. Mai turned to look at her. "Does Natsuki know?"

"As of right now, no." She answered while starting the engine.

Facing forward in her seat, Mai said, "I'm assuming Dr. Kanazaki knows though?"

"He does which is why he pulled me aside."

"What did he say?"

Nao glanced at her rearview mirror before pulling out of the confide parking space and driving the car near the exit. "Well, to keep things short and simple, he said to pretend that we don't know that that Fujino lady was the one Natsuki saved."

"How is that suppose to help Natsuki get her memories back?" Mai asked.

A sigh, "He said something along the lines of, that seeing Dr. Fujino over a period of time will probably help with having Natsuki remember her memories of the accident first and prevent any PTSD in the near future. He then went off about post traumatic amnesia and retrograded amnesia, but I really couldn't keep up with it all. If anything, the important thing he said was to not mention anything about Dr. Fujino being at the accident. He wants Natsuki to slowly remember it herself."

"Hmm," Mai hummed as she thought the matter over in her head. "I suppose that makes some sense." She glanced at Nao, "Do you agree with him?"

The red-head shrugged her shoulders and took a quick look at Mai before returning her stare to the road, "I don't know I guess. I mean, if Dr. Kanazaki thinks it will work then I'm all for it. I want Natsuki to remember everything there is to know about her past. And if this is the only way to do it without causing any severe effects then I agree with his decision. I have nothing against Dr. Fujino. I was just shocked is all, I knew she was a doctor but I didn't know she worked specifically at this hospital. I'm more concerned with how Dr. Fujino is going to react with seeing her savor everyday for the next week or two, let alone what will happen when Natsuki finds out."

"Hmm," Mai hummed again, "Yeah, I guess it would be a little awkward or even disconcerting to have to work with someone that doesn't remember they saved your life."

"Yeah," Nao said.

"Are you going to be there for Natsuki's physical therapy tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. I might, just to see Dr. Fujino again and see what she says, but it depends if my boss will let me. He's being a total prick about it. I had to beg just to get off this morning."

Mai giggled, "Yeah, well that happens when you work for a popular insurance company. People have too many problems nowadays."

Nao sighed and glanced at her friend with a small smirk, "Ain't that the truth."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews again and to the anonymous reviewer that said "hi", Hi. =)**

**Glad to know some of you are still following, it may be a little slow right now, but i feel like this is a good pace to stay at. I don't expect Nat and Shizuru to fall head over heels right away, especially with what the two are going through at the moment. I mean, technically its only day 3 in the story... so yeah. That doesn't mean there isn't any attraction though. **

**Anyways, I really don't know what you guys are going to think of Natsuki's POV in this chapter. She's a little more open about her opinions of people and things. And honestly, I feel like this personality fits her. I like smart-asses, which is why I probably like Nao a lot too. Besides, I like a little random humor every now and then, and I hope you guys do too. **

**Enjoy the read.**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Cold,_ is the first thought that comes to mind as I wrap my arms tightly around me. I try to snuggle deeper into the sheets of the bed, wondering where the hell all of the heat had disappeared off to. Damn, who left the fridge open, shit! And its then that I realize, I don't really like the cold. It takes me a few more minutes to acknowledge this fact, and when I finally do, I open my eyes and groan in distaste. I attempt to absorb the unfamiliar surroundings as half of my face hid behind the un-fluffy pillow my head rested on, one of my emerald orbs peeking out stealthily. Oh, that's right. I eyed the plain white wall with the ugly paintings hanging there. I'm in a hospital. Well, that explains the coldness seeping into the room.

A glance at the clock tells me it's early in the morning, seven to be exact, and the events of yesterday come rushing back with ease. It's going to be a busy morning, remembering I had appointments with two of my doctors.

A sigh and I roll onto my other side and catch sight of the lonely monitor that was now turned off. I grinned at it, hoping it could feel my growing victory. One of the nurses had come in yesterday saying I didn't have to be hooked up to the stupid thing anymore. You can't imagine how happy I was when she said that, that is, until she opened my gown unexpectedly, exposing my naked upper half and removing the tiny annoying little patches on my chest. Umm, a warning next time would have been wonderful, Lady. Jesus.

A silk strand of hair fell over my cheek, tickling it in the process, and I reached up to place it back amongst the others.

Gross. A shower is in order. How they let me go this long without a proper one, I'll never know. I'll have to ask the nurse when she comes in with breakfast.

My stomach growled at the thought. _Relax,_ I silently tell it. It's not like you enjoy the food here anyways. It all tasted so bland and… healthy. If only they had something like pasta, or chicken, or even burgers. God, I would be in heaven if I could wrap my lips around a juicy burger and savor the beefy taste. My mouth watered instantly and I felt my stomach grumble again. Okay, sorry, sorry. My bad. I rolled my eyes.

Ugh, what a pain.

I rolled onto my back, still snuggling deep into the rough sheets. Another thing I couldn't wait to be ridden of. These things were so uncomfortable and definitely not soft to the touch. Where the hell did they get their sheets anyways, K-mart?

_-CLICK- Attention K-Mart shoppers. Clearance on aisle four, clearance on aisle foouuurrr... –CLICK-_

And this pillow! I moved my head around to find a spot I liked before giving up.

Okay, not to sound like a grumpy-gills, especially so early in the morning, but I was starting to get annoyed. For the life of me, I could not get comfortable as I flipped into a prone position, head faced down into the lumpy white pillow. I was about to punch the thing in hopes that it would fluff it out, and possibly let out some pent up energy I had saved up from being bedridden for the past two days. Seriously, I needed to get out of this room.

But before I could attempt to do that, a sound of knocking coming from the entrance had stopped me. I paused when I heard a feminine voice from behind the wooden door and waited for the person to reveal themselves. Once it was opened, I saw blue scrubs and instantly knew who it was. It was my nurse and she passed through the threshold while maneuvering into the room with a food tray in her hands. Ah, perfect timing.

"Good morning, Ms. Kuga." The blonde woman said.

I moved my head so I could watch her put the tray on the portable side-table. "Morning," I managed to say unenthusiastically.

She seemed amused with my pathetic form as I continued to lay face down defeated and not caring one bit. "Why so glum?" She asked.

Not to sound like a twelve year old or anything but, "This place stinks and I feel trapped inside this bed like a damn prisoner. Oh, and it's cold." I say dejectedly and pulling the sheets closer to prove my point.

She laughed, "I think you have this place confused with a retirement home. Plenty of old retired folks there who like to_ stink_ up the place and complain."

My eyes narrowed, "Are you insinuating that I should be in a retirement home then?"

She moved the table closer to my bed, a smirk now gracing her lips as she looked at me. "Well, you may not be old and stinky yet, but you sure do complain a lot."

Oh, I like her. She's got a sense of humor. I grin and roll my eyes at the blonde before groaning and turning around to sit up. Speaking of stinky people, I needed to tell her I wanted to shower before she leaves.

"So, is it possible to get a bath around here or what?" I ask while removing the plastic food cover over my plate. Oh Jesus, please tell me that's not suppose to be scrambled eggs. I stabbed the yellow blob and watched as it softly bounced against my plastic fork. Oh, my god, but no thanks. I swallowed and placed the lid back onto the plate before glancing up at the nurse.

She moved towards the window to open the curtains, letting some of the sun's rays in to brighten up the room. I quickly shut my sensitive orbs, remembering what had happened the first time she did that. A second later, I cautiously squinted them open so that they could adjust to the bright light painlessly.

Her lips twitched up again, "Of course," she says, "When would you like to take one?"

I run a hand through my greasy hair, disliking the feeling immensely. I didn't like feeling dirty, and to be honest, this was just disgusting. "Umm, now?"

She nodded, "Okay. Why don't you finish eating and I'll go get some things for you, and when I come back I can help you into the tub."

"Thanks."

A smile and she left the room to retrieve said items. I looked down at the tray in front of me and felt my stomach gurgle in want.

_I know, I know. You are going to be fed, I promise. _

I reach for the yogurt and lightly dip my spoon only to pull it back out and lick the silverware carefully, testing the taste. It was peach flavored and delicious. I devoured the small cup before reaching for a piece of toast, nibbling on it slowly. Once finished, I picked up a slice of orange and finished that as well, surprised that the hospital kitchen staff even attempted to slice it up nicely for me. Now, if only they could correct their error about the scrambled eggs. Like seriously, that thing had to be made from powder or something. They were way too shiny in texture to be real eggs. I mean that shit practically glowed like an experiment gone wrong.

Eventually, my nurse came back and had brought all the necessary items to take a bath. Clearing my tray for me, she helped me into a wheelchair, which wasn't too difficult. Surprisingly, I still had some strength in those skinny ass legs of mine, and used her for support before falling flat onto my butt. So, it wasn't graceful, sue me. At least I got my ass up.

We made our way into the bathroom where she was kind enough to help me up onto the edge of the tub. I reached for the shiny knobs and turned them on slowly, feeling for the temperature as water poured out of the faucet. Blondie walked out for a second only to return with a bottle of shampoo and body soap in both hands. She placed them on the edge of the tub as well before looking at me.

"Think you'll be fine on your own now?" She asked.

A nod. "Yeah, thanks. I should be alright. I'm not completely handicap."

A giggle, "Okay, if you need any help with anything there's a button right here that'll ring one of us to come get you." She pointed at the red button on the wall, low enough for me to reach while sitting. "Also, I put some towels and a set of fresh clothes behind you, courtesy of the hospital."

Oh, how nice. I smiled, "Thanks."

Returning the gesture, she finally made her way out and softly shut the door behind her. I looked at the tub that was slowly filling up with the warm steaming water. Yeah, I was definitely going to enjoy this and take my sweet, litte' ol time.

-CK-

It was a while later before I left the bathroom and was placed back in my bed safely. I now adorned the awesome black sweatpants and plain white T-shirt the hospital had offered and was a little surprised to see a fresh set of undergarments hiding underneath the neatly folded clothes. I really do like that nurse. They weren't grade A material. Far from it, but I didn't care at the moment. I was actually happy I didn't have to go commando or braless anymore, let alone wear a flimsy hospital gown. I may not be running or partaking in jumping jacks any time soon, but a little boob support and panty coverage was always nice.

As of right now, I sat patiently in my bed while flipping through all three channels the TV had to offer. Quite a selection, isn't it? I glanced at the time and read quarter to nine. That meant Dr. Fujino would be here very shortly.

A knock.

And speak of the devil. "Ms. Kuga?" That smooth pitch invaded my ears and I could only gush silently at how nice it sounded. She did have a pretty voice; the accent was just an added bonus.

Dr. Fujino peeked her head through the crack of the door and I had to try not to laugh at the small picture in front of me. Seeing that I was fully awake and coherent, she opened the door widely and let herself in. "Hey, Dr. Fujino." I greeted.

A warm smile, "How are you feeling today, Ms. Kuga?"

Ugh, enough with the formalities please. We're going to be seeing each other almost every day anyways. So, let's keep it casual. "Natsuki, remember?" I say, hoping she would get the meaning. "And I'm doing well so far. I took a bath that was badly needed. No one told me I looked like a hot mess."

"Ara, sorry. It's habit to call my patients by their last name, but I will try my best to remember." She says before noticing my new attire, "I see that the staff has given you a pair of fresh clothes as well. Good. You'll need them when we go to the activity room. The hospital gowns aren't really suited for the exercise activities they have planned for you."

_I can think of some exercise activities that aren't- Hold up! None of that Natsuki. Behave yourself. Flirting with the doctor is a no-go. _

I nod in agreement and then realize something that may be a little critical on my part. I might be slightly… maybe… okay possibly, attracted to the crimson-eyed beauty.

_Oh that's just perfect, Nat. Well, that explains the damn heart monitor. _

Hmm. I let my brain roll around that thought for a couple of seconds more. There's really nothing to hide. The fact is, Shizuru Fujino, is a stunning and very attractive woman, anyone would feel the same. Just look at her! Smooth, peach flawless skin, inviting pink lips, and of course, the winning piece to complete the picture, dark crimson orbs. Oh, and let's not forget the rockin hourglass figure underneath that doctors coat. Yeah, I may have stolen a glance. So what? This woman was blessed with good genes and I was a little envious… and distracted. But it's not like it was completely all my fault. I'm pretty sure she had everyone throwing glances her way, so why couldn't I.

_Because she's your doctor, remember? _

_Oh. Right._

Anyways, back to the point before my mind had perversely wondered off. I understood when she meant by not suitable. Hospital gowns weren't very modest when it came to excessive physical movement. Asses tended to hang out while boobs tended to pop out. There's really no win-win situation there. And if we really wanted to get picky, the puke-green color those gowns were painted, didn't match my forest green eyes. It was the one thing I had going for me. Trust me; I've looked long and hard while I was in the bathroom. My boobs were average, my ass was flat, and my long midnight blue tresses were seriously in need of a trimming.

Completely irrelevant, I know. But she's really, really good looking, and I sure as hell didn't want to look too appalling when compared next to her. I may be a patient, but that doesn't mean I wanted to continue looking like a sack of crap. I do happen to care about my outside appearance believe it or not. I am after all, a woman.

"Dr. Kanazaki tells me he told you of your schedule for this morning?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Perfect. So, before we can start I need to do a brief physical exam if that's alright with you? I need to update your file so that the therapists and techs you will be seeing can record your progress from here on out."

Seemed reasonable enough and I didn't have any objections to her request, so I allowed her to continue. She moved closer so that she could stand right in front of me while I shifted my seating position to the side, my legs now dangling freely off of the bed.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Sure."

I watched quietly while she reached for one of my arms and began to lightly massage her fingertips all along its length, inspecting the muscles and joints closely. "Any pain when I do that?" I shook my head. "Good. Now I want you to push my hand up as much as you can. I will be applying some resistance while you do this." She explained.

I did as she demanded and found the task a little hard, but not impossible. I lasted about twenty seconds before my arm got completely tired from applying constant pressure. She was definitely a lot stronger than me as I noticed I only moved her hand up maybe about seven to eight inches. Jeeze, is that pathetic or what.

She took a moment to record this into a little manila folder with my name on it before repeating the process over with my other arm.

"Everything looks good so far. Now, your legs." She said, bringing one of the chairs closer so that she could sit, making her head level with my stomach. I looked down and watched as she softly grabbed one of my black covered legs, completing the same task she did with my arms just moments before. Her slender fingers slid nicely over my calf and slowly migrated them up higher. It was actually kind of relaxing in a way and -Whoa, there missy! Watch yourself. As much as I like your hands massaging my leg, leave that skilled hand below the knee. I swallowed and could feel my face getting redder the longer I felt her nimble fingers continue their work.

Alright, Natsuki just breathe and everything will be- Oh, sweet baby Jesus, she did it again! This time I couldn't help the slight jump as I continued to feel her busy little fingers.

"Ara, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" My doctor asks.

_No. The quite opposite, actually._

"N-n-no, I, umm, had an itch or something." _Or something? Wow..._ I stuttered like a complete imbecile and wanted so badly to bang my head against the nearest wall. Not only did I sound completely inarticulate, I also made it sound like I had herpies... or something. Eh, I swear I had a brain running around here somewhere, I just seemed to have misplaced it at the moment.

She looked confused as she gently released my leg, obviously not falling for my lame attempt of an excuse. "If I'm making you uncomfortable-"

"You're not." I cut in. "I'm just… it tickled when you grazed the back of my, umm… knee." I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck.

She leans away. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." And scoots the chair back to create distance, as if that would solve the problem of my ticklish skin. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm finished with my assessment and we can head on down if you're ready?" A slight hint of pink gracing her cheeks. At least I'm not the only one embarrassed.

Adorable is the word I would use to describe the small blush forming on her face and possibly... yeah, the tips of her ears. Now, how do I avoid this awkward moment and not make it worse? Oh, right. I should probably answer her.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready."

It took all but five minutes to get into the wheelchair and head straight down towards the Physical Therapy department. The dinging of the elevator signals us that we had arrived and Dr. Fujino pushes me out of the metal cart and into the hallway. We head further down and eventually make the corner and stop in front a set of double glass doors.

_Ah, this must be the place. Seems decent enough._

I look past the clear windows separating us from the inside and watch as other patients partake in various activities. The room was fairly large with mats in one corner and exercise equipment in the other.

This looks like it's going to be super fun. Sarcasm, if you hadn't notice yet.

I chance a peek up at the brunette and see her lips frown downward for some reason. Judging from the cute pout on her face, she seems to be looking at something in particular, something inside the room, and obviously not liking it. I return my stare past the clear glass and notice a woman dressed in the hospital's choice of scrubs waving. Why they thought puke-green was a wonderful color, I have no idea. It evidently didn't look good on anyone.

The teal-haired woman placed whatever was in her hands down and began to walk towards us.

"Dr. Fujino, so glad you could make it?" The girl said.

The brunette's lips twitched before returning a hesitant smile to the shorter girl. "Ara, why wouldn't I? Natsuki has an appointment with the physical therapist today at nine."

"Oh, right. I will be Ms. Kuga's tech for the day and possibly for the rest of the week."

A thin brow arched up, "How… convenient, Tomoe." My doctor says, and by golly that has to be the fakest smile I've seen yet. I wonder why?

I turn to look back at the younger girl in front of us. The smile that radiated off her cheeks was blinding, literally. And what's that? Do I detect a hint of gleam in her eyes? Oh, have mercy. I get it now. This woman had a crush on Dr. Fujino.

Gross.

Not that I'm one to judge or anything, but this -Tomoe, was it?, was way out of her league. I mean, Dr. Fujino was drop dead gorgeous and definitely all class. Tomoe… eh, not so much. If you wanted to get technical, let's start off with the haircut. Bob's so not in style anymore, girlfriend. And the little love hearts practically floating around your face… gotta cut that shit out. How old are you anyways? Not old enough, that's for sure.

"Would you like to talk to Dr. Satou and I can take Ms. Kuga inside and show her around?" Tomoe asks.

_Oh, yes please. The fact that you're still gushing over my doctor's presence like a love-sick puppy is making me nauseas._

Dr. Fujino seemed pleased with this offer and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'll return when I am done speaking with him." She says more directly towards me than anything else and I could only nod.

Allowing the younger girl to push me past the set of double doors and into the room, I watch as my doctor takes one last hesitant glance at me before heading off into the other direction. Was it just me or did I see something like sorrow and regret pass through her crimson stare? Hmm… the woman was very hard to read sometimes.

A small sigh escapes my mouth and I return my attention to all the fun and interesting toys this room has to offer.

_Well, this should be exciting. Oh look, Nat. They have…They have, umm…. what the hell is that thing?_

-CK-

"And these are called TheraBands." Tomoe explained, "Also known as resistance bands."

I stared at the plastic cords as she stretched them out only to let them recoil back like a rubber band. "We'll most likely be using these in your exercises. They're good for strengthening your lower and upper body as well as torso." She said.

I then watched her move over to a padded beam sitting neatly on the floor. "Also, I believe Dr. Satou had said we will be using the balance beam to help with your walking."

My emerald orbs roamed over the blue padded beam and furrowed down, not liking the thing very much. Tomoe noticed and looked back at the object before focusing on me again. "Is something the matter, Ms. Kuga?"

Of course there is, how did you expect someone to use this without getting hurt? The thing screamed unsafe!

"It looks a bit narrow and there are no railings. What if the person trips or falls, especially if they're re-learning how to walk. You can't expect them to do it all by themselves, can you?"

Tomoe opened her mouth to respond but was stopped short as another voice from behind cut in. "Ara, that's why we have our techs here. They will be watching and helping Natsuki if the chance should arise she trip or fall. Isn't that right Tomoe?" The teal-haired girl nodded in approval and I turned my head at the Kyoto accent and saw Dr. Fujino standing there with an older gentleman to her side.

The man nodded his head in greeting, "We've come to realize that removing the railings and slightly narrowing the beam improved the statistics of patients re-learning how to walk by 27%, which also led to better and faster results then those who used the railings for support."

Ah, well then. "You must be Dr. Satou?" I asked.

He smiled warmly, "Yes. I will be your therapist for these sessions and I see you've already met Ms. Marguerite, your tech."

I nodded, "Yes, she was showing me around the room before you came in."

"Good. Now then, how do you feel strength wise? Any tightness or soreness when moving around?"

I shook my head, "Not really. Maybe a little tightness but no pain or anything."

"Wonderful, well I guess we can start off by doing some light stretches for now and then progress to the resistance bands afterwards." He says while pushing up the silver rims of his thick glasses.

Dr. Fujino smiled and then looked at the older grey haired man, "I believe I'll leave you three to it then. How long do you suppose you'll be keeping Natsuki here?"

"I'd say at least a good 45 minutes to an hour."

She nods, "I will be back then to see how everything is going. Thank you Dr. Satou."

He gives her a smile and a nod and Dr. Fujino turns to face me once more. "I'll see Natsuki in about an hour then?"

I nod. "Thanks Dr. Fujino."

With that, a sincere smile rises up on her pink lips and she glances at everyone before leaving. I notice Tomoe watching after my doctor with want and could only roll my eyes. C'mon kid, can you be any more obvious? It's called self-control, get some.

"Bye, Dr. Fujino. See you in an hour." She calls after the crimson-eyed woman.

My attention was shortly interrupted from the teal-haired girl and I looked up at the older man still smiling. "Are you ready to begin, Ms. Kuga?"

A sigh, "Ready when you are doc."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I'm happy to see the positive reviews on Nat's POV. I thought that her sarcasm was going to be a little too overboard for you guys and that there were going to be some complaints about how she should be depressed and all instead. But overall, I'm glad I didn't change it now.**

**On another note, this chapter is a tad bit longer then the rest and you'll be seeing minor fluff spots with Shizuru and Natsuki. So enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

It's interesting how life tends to throw obstacles at your face with so much as a blink of an eye. One moment you're living your life, happy, content, maybe even a little confused, but overall, moving forward. And then the next second, your spiraling downhill, dazed and lost, wondering what in God's name just happened. That's how I exactly felt right at this moment.

How easy it is to alter someone's life with just a flick of your wrist… or well, in my case, a car accident. But it made me wonder nonetheless. It made me wonder about the man that hit me and how he changed everything upside-down. Deep down, I was angry for what he had done, for what he had stolen away from me. Years of memories, of things that made me… well, me. All of it gone and tucked away somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind all because he wanted to drink and drive. And now, I had to start all over like some lost puppy.

"That's really good, Ms. Kuga… hold it there for ten more seconds."

Was it really that easy to ruin someone's life? It had to be. Perhaps, not intentionally, but you still had the choice, did you not? Of course you did. You always do, whether your head acknowledges it or pretends not to. There's always that split second where your brain interrupts everything around you and says, _"Is this really a good idea?"_. So then, you process the thought for maybe a fraction of a second, _"Is it?"_. Of course it's not, but your mind was already made long before the question popped up. And in return you push the thought aside and give -what you assume to be- valid excuses, in hopes that it will appease your good conscience for the time being.

"Good, now five sets with the other arm… You're doing great."

But then, that led me to wonder, was there a reason to all of this? A reason for my flash of courage to save some random woman I didn't even know? Was it fate, did I deserve what had happen to me? I'm not one for the biblical sense, nor do I think I was prior to my accident, but you still can't help but wonder. Would anyone else have jumped in front of that car for some stranger? Perhaps. But how highly is that? I wouldn't think much. People usually tend to panic and watch in shock before their brain can comprehend the fact that they could've done something to help intervene. So, the question that comes to mind now is, why?

"Almost there…one more set"

Why did I act so fearlessly? Why wasn't I a part of that 98-percentile who just stood there and watched? Maybe it was a little cold-hearted on my part to even think that. I mean, I would have liked to think that I would aimlessly save anyone in need, whether I knew them or not. But fear is a powerful emotion and can overcome ones self-courage in an instance, quickly diminishing the thought of risking your life for another, especially for someone you didn't know.

So, in the end, it led me back to my previous question. There had to be a reason then. Maybe I did know this woman, and if I did, it gave valid reason as to why I risked my life for her. It was the only reasonable explanation that seemed to make sense. If Nao was in trouble I'm sure I would've acted instantly, but if - let's say, that man over there – I doubt I would've rushed to his rescue without so much as a thought. Point being, I had to have known this person.

Was it possible? _Yes._

Was it likely? _I would like to think so._

Was this woman someone I knew? _I… I don't know._

But someone would've said something by now, right?

I guess I should've asked Dr. Kanazaki for the woman's name, though I'm surprised he never said any details about this mystery woman, only that she was well and alive. Maybe I didn't really know this person after all…?

"That was really good, Ms. Kuga, especially for your first day." Tomoe said as she puts away the resistance bands. "We can start with your cool down to finish off the morning."

My thoughts were interrupted and I look up to see the teal-haired tech sitting across me on the blue mats. I must have been so lost in thought that I didn't even notice we finished. I faltered for a second as my arms moved lazily back to my sides.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Why don't we start with your arms and shoulders first."

I nod and copy as she starts to put one arm behind her back and pull it down, repeating the process with the other arm. We continued this process with several other arm stretches until both of our muscles were nice and relaxed.

"Good job. How your arms feeling? Any soreness?" She asks.

I shake my head, "No, still feel pretty good. But I'm guessing tomorrow I'll be feeling it."

"Maybe a little bit, but that's why we're doing these cool downs to help prevent that." She says while changing her seating position so that she sat with her legs outstretched to the front, her scrub pants loosely riding up against her ankles.

I nod, "Alright, time for your lower body." She starts. "Since you're already sitting on the floor, this should be easy. We'll start off with the inner thigh stretches. Just copy me like you were doing before."

I follow like an obedient puppy and we complete a series of leg stretches starting off with the "Butterfly" then the "One-Leg Over" move and now we're doing some stretches to help release the tension on my hamstrings. Finally, we move onto the very last stretch were Tomoe has me sitting with my legs spread out into a V. It was an odd but comfortable position and my orbs happened to glance at the clock. It read quarter to ten.

Man, this is taking forever, and I can feel a light sheen of sweat beginning to drip down my back and forehead. With a deep breath, I focus on my tech again and wait for her to start.

"For this one, we're going to reach forward as far as you can to stretch your lower back and also both your quads and hamstrings. This'll be the last one."

Like before, I copy but have a hard time completing this stretch as both my legs seem to keep popping up at the knee.

"Try to keep your legs flat Ms. Kuga. Don't worry about how far you can reach." She says.

I glare at her for a brief moment but continue to try and keep my damn legs flat, failing miserably of course. I obviously wasn't flexible since I was only leaning about half way down. It's crazy how being stuck in a bed for three months can really stricken your movement and strength.

"Ara, ara, I see Natsuki is having a little trouble doing this last stretch." I hear that familiar Kyoto accent and look quickly up to see Dr. Fujino standing in the door way with a small smile on her lips. How long had she been standing there?

"Oh, Dr. Fujino welcome back. Natsuki is almost done. We're just trying to finish this last set of stretches but she seems to be having trouble with keeping her legs flat."

_Way to call me out, kid. I'm trying aren't I?_ I glare at the teal-haired girl again, this time a little more forcefully, but she's too preoccupied with my provider to even notice my narrowed emerald gaze. If I could, I would've stuck out my tongue like a twelve year old too, but I refrained from acting out, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good thing, especially in front of my doctor. Didn't want the woman thinking I was immature now.

"I'll be glad to give a hand if Natsuki doesn't mind?" My doctor offers.

_Umm, no, no. That won't be nec-_

"Sure, that would be great." Tomoe answers.

Okay, kid. You are seriously asking for it! I'm pretty sure she was talking to me.

With a small tilt of her head, Dr. Fujino makes her way over and kneels directly behind me, her close presence doing good to make my heart flutter a tad bit faster. "Okay, Natsuki go ahead and reach forward." She says softly and I can feel her hand placed lightly on my upper back.

I dry swallow before leaning forward. "Good." She comments and I lean even further until one of my legs begins to slowly pop up. Out of the corner of my eye I see her move a hand only to place it on top of that annoying knee, helping to flatten it out again.

"There, is that better?" I feel her warm breath caress the side of my neck and can only gulp down another dry knot in my throat. It was starting to get a little warmer in here, and I could feel the sweat beginning to drip more frequently down my back.

_Besides, the fact that your making me all warm and gooey inside, sure. I guess that is better._

"U-uh, y-yeah. Thanks." I answer.

The scent of freesia and green tea hits my nostrils causing me to breathe in deeply, which was a bad idea now that I think about it. It only fueled the need to turn my head and press my nose deep into her chestnut locks like a bona fide stalker. But I resisted the urge of course. No need to make things more awkward then they already were. And jeeze, did this woman always smell this good?

I tried to focus all my energy at the task at hand but kept failing as I felt her body lean a little closer, practically pressing up against mine while she helped me lean just a little bit more forward. The heat from her body was making my blood rush loudly in my ears as my heart decided to pound a little more erratically at this new notion. Damit, I can feel her boobs pressing lightly into my back and that soft breathing of hers really wasn't helping to do anything, either.

The simple but somewhat intimate action earned Dr. Fujino a curious glance from Tomoe, and I tried to clear my throat, feeling quite embarrassed about the whole scenario as the younger girl continued to stare at us, confusion written all over her face.

"A-ah, I think that's good for now. Thank you, Dr. Fujino… for helping." Tomoe said and I can see the jealousy swimming deep within her eyes.

I don't know why she was staring at me with those grey eyes. It's not like I said yes to the woman's offer to help or lean that sexy body of hers against mine. If anything, Tomoe should be glaring at the brunette now, not me.

I feel my doctor release her hold on my knee and move to stand back up elegantly. "Ara, of course." She says while smiling at both at us, a very light hue of pink also coloring her cheeks. "I wouldn't want Natsuki to feel sore tomorrow."

Blinking, I manage to avoid my doctor's crimson gaze and look at nothing important. God, that sounds so bad when you think about it... _C'mon Natsuki, keep that head out of the gutter!_

"Tomoe, can you get Natsuki a towel please?" The younger girl hesitantly nodded before moving to retrieve said item.

I glance up at Dr. Fujino as she begins to speak, "Would you like to go outside for some fresh air before heading back upstairs? It'll be refreshing and there's no need to rush back for your MRI scan. We have all afternoon to prepare for that."

Tomoe returned shortly after and I gladly took the white towel from her hands, patting the sides of my face and neck. Once I was done, I placed the material down in my lap and said, "Sure that would actually be nice."

A sincere smile graced my doctor's lips and I was thankful that she had even offered the idea. I had been wanting to go outside for the past three days now, wanting to enjoy the sun's warmth and just nature itself. Tomoe had brought over the wheelchair while Dr. Fujino managed to help me into the thing. I was able to slowly get up from my position while using the brunette as support, which I was glad she was there for. My legs were extra tired from the long work-out and I could feel the fatigue quickly seeping in the longer I tried to stand.

With a quick thanks to Tomoe and a desperate look of longing from her grey irises, Dr. Fujino led us out into the courtyard of the hospital. We strolled down the paved path in silence, admiring the calming climate the day had brought with it. The sun was out and very bright and took me a minute to let my eyes re-adjust from the hospital's dull lighting. Ah, the problem with green eyes, they were always too sensitive in any kind of lighting.

A cool breeze swept past us and I breathed in deeply enjoying it. It smelled ten times better out here then the hospital. It was so clean and natural and held no scent of cleaning chemicals.

Continuing my observation, I glanced all around and found the courtyard to be fairly large and very green. Clean cut grass covered the main area and was fenced in with rows of colorful flowers. Trees were sporadically placed all over, giving it a more calming effect as random people took spots underneath to hide from the sun.

Spotting a lonely tree, Dr. Fujino led us to the shaded area and took a seat on the bench. She closed her eyes briefly and took long deep breaths just like I had when we first came out. Working in a stale and chemically induced environment, she probably enjoyed the fresh air just as much as me. Stretching out her legs, she then moved to cross them, feeling much more relaxed than before. She then shifted her crimson orbs onto me and I tried to quickly look away, hoping the woman didn't see my lingering stare.

If I had still been starring at the beautiful woman, I would have noticed the smile rising on her perfect pink lips as she focused her line of sight straightforward instead.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" She said aloud.

"Yes, it is." I agreed.

We sat there for a moment more, both enjoying the comfortable silence. My thoughts had begun to pick back up from where they had left off, remembering the unanswered question I had yet to figure out. Would Dr. Fujino know if I asked her? I slowly gazed at the quiet woman next to me only to find her eyes closed once again. She looked so peaceful, giving off that surreal look as her chestnut hair flowed brilliantly down to her shoulders, shining lightly with a hint of gold added to her locks when hit directly by sunlight. She really was an attractive woman, and I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. And if the fact that the woman's picture-perfect beauty wasn't enough, her ruby red irises played a significant role to her unique features, catching any living soul into its depths and trapping them even further.

"Ara, something on my face?"

My eyes quickly moved up to see her crimson gaze locked onto mine. Ah, Jesus, she caught me staring. I must really seem like a creepo now. Great, Nat.

"N-no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I said quickly.

Confusion furrowed her thin brows, "Is something wrong then?"

Shoot, I can't just say that I was openly admiring her beauty. That would definitely make things weird between us.

"I…uh, actually I have a question." I say, trying to change the subject. "It's been running around in my head ever since this morning," I twirled my finger in the air and she nodded for me to continue. "It's about the woman I saved. I mean, no one has said anything about it and I was just curious as to if I knew her?"

Dr. Fujino seemed to ponder my question, her crimson orbs widening for a second before meeting my gaze. "Do you think you know this person?" She asked.

"Well, this may sound really shallow and all, but would you jump in front of a vehicle to save a random stranger you didn't know, knowing you could end up getting severely hurt or worse, die? Personally, I don't know if I would or even react fast enough to do so."

"Are you saying you regret it then?" The hurt in her voice was evident as it cracked slightly and I raised my orbs to look at her crimson ones.

They seemed saddened by this sudden realization and I quickly had the urge to comfort her. "I wouldn't say regret, no. Just confused I suppose. I'm glad I saved someone, but I would like to know who this person is that I risked my life for, you know. Wouldn't you?"

She nods her eyes still a little dull, "I'm glad to hear that. You suffered so much pain and in the end fell into a deep coma only to wake up not remembering anything." She lets a small breath escape her lips and goes to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't imagine what you are going through right now. It has to be so very overwhelming. And yet, you don't regret any of it." A smile is placed high up on her cheeks, reaching up to her eyes.

"I wouldn't say overwhelming, really."

"Oh, then what? You have to be feeling something?" she asks.

I move my hand to rub my leg nervously; I wasn't very good with being social or opening up about my emotions and feelings. "I don't know, I guess. Maybe I'm just scared and confused." I answer.

"Scared?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have no idea who I am, who my friends or family are… I didn't even know what my favorite color was until yesterday." She nods as if wanting me to continue. "I'm not overwhelmed. Honestly, I feel alone and lost more than anything. I have to start over but I don't even know where to begin or how."

She moves to take one of my hands in her own, clasping it around my pale fingers while giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're a very strong person, Natsuki and I admire you for that. You may feel alone and lost, but the thing is, you're not. You're memories may be gone, but that doesn't mean your friends and family are. You say you don't know where or how to start, but you already have people helping you, Ms. Yuuki and Tokiha, Dr. Kanazaki… and even me. And I'm sure whoever this woman is, is very grateful for what you have done. What you did is something not everyone would be willing to do, but you did, even knowing the consequences." A small sigh, "I know for a fact that if I was in her shoes, I would be forever in your debt, Natsuki. I would be forever grateful for your selfless act." She finishes and I can see her eyes become soft with conviction. Her speech was very heart-felt and I honestly didn't know how to react or how to respond.

"T-thank you." I mumble embarrassed while bringing my hand to the back of my neck and rubbing it nervously.

I was actually surprised by her words. She seemed so sincere and I couldn't help but notice the sorrow lingering deep within in her gaze as she told me this, like this was all her fault.

Suddenly, she changes moods and starts to giggle, "You're the knight in shining armor who rescued the mysterious damsel in distress."

I smirked and let out a confused laugh at her quick change of moods. "Too bad I don't remember this damsel in distress." I said.

"Ara, I'm sure you will soon. It's only a matter of time."

"You really think I'll get my memories back?" I say with some hope.

She glances across the yard watching a small group of birds flying away before returning her focus onto me. "I do, and I believe that when you do, you'll finally meet your damsel in distress." She said smiling.

I could only glance at her with a hesitant nod. I really didn't know what she meant by that but I figured it was better to leave it for now. My cheeks were starting to warm up and I hoped they weren't too noticeable as we sat underneath the shade of the large tree. It's a good thing Nao wasn't here or she would be making fun of me for sure. And speaking of the red head that reminded me of how she knew about the beautiful doctor.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course," she replies.

"How do you know Nao?"

"Ara… you mean your cousin?" I nod. "I met her here… at the hospital."

"So you guys are friends then?"

She shook her head, "No, not necessarily. We bumped into each other only for a short moment."

"Oh. What was she doing?" I asked.

Dr. Fujino turned her gaze onto the ground as she hesitated to answer my simple question. "I'm not sure. We spoke briefly of other things but that's it. Why, did she say something?"

"No, I was just curious is all. She seemed surprised that you would be my primary care-provider. I'm not sure why though." I added the last part, hoping the brunette would elaborate and maybe explain if she knew something, which I'm sure she did. But she didn't. Instead she looked down at her hands placed neatly in her lap.

A silent sigh escaped my throat and I moved my stare onto the vast courtyard, allowing the conversation on that matter to end. Guess I'll never really know. Everyone seemed very adamant on not telling me certain things and relaying it in riddles. It was a little frustrating to be honest. How did they expect me to recapture my memories if they weren't willing to give me any proper information?

"Kuga, there you are!" I hear someone say from behind us.

I turn to see my cousin with a grin on her face, Mai following shortly behind. Hearing the girl as well, Dr. Fujino moves to stand from her spot and looks at the two.

"Nao," I say.

"I was wondering where you were. That Tomoe girl said you might be out here and…" Her eyes landed on the brunette next to me. "…And Dr. Fujino, how nice to see you again." She says while extending a hand forward.

Dr. Fujino smiles and reaches for the offered appendage and lightly shakes it. "Like wise. We were actually just talking about you."

Her eyes light up in surprise, "Oh really? Anything interesting?"

"I was just telling Natsuki that we met at this hospital before."

"Oh, haha, yes yes. It was a while back wasn't it?" Nao replies and the brunette nods.

I watch the two exchange odd looks before letting Nao continue with introducing Mai to my doctor.

"Dr. Fujino this is Mai Tokiha a very close friend to both Natsuki and I." Nao says, and Mai steps forward with a tilt of her head.

"Nice to meet you." Mai said.

I clear my throat, "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon, Nao."

Her lime-green eyes looked at me, "I told you yesterday that Mai and I would be back." She faked a hurt expression, "I'm hurt that you thought I was lying. We're family remember? I'm obligated to take care of you whether I like you or not." she laughs.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." This woman was really a smart-ass.

"Natsuki, I made you a bento. I figured you would like something else beside hospital food." Mai said, bringing the small box out of a plastic bag and into view.

My eyes instantly lock onto the black box at the mention of real food. She slowly moves forward and I reach to take the small lunch box, my mouth watering automatically like a starved bum who just discovered a French-fry on the corner of the street.

_Oh, my God, yes! Real food! _

A wide smile lit my eyes, "Wow, thanks Mai. You have no idea how much that really means to me. The food here is horrible."

Dr. Fujino chuckled at my comment and I finally took the small box from Mai's hands, making sure to give her a wide and genuine smile. She smiled back and a warm blush colored her cheeks.

"So, how did your physical therapy go?" Nao asked.

"It went well. They had me doing arm and leg exercises with these resistance bands. Super fun." I joked the last part.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I wanted to come earlier but my boss was being stingy with time and Mai took forever cooking your lunch."

I laughed, "Its okay. It's just physical therapy anyways. You guys probably would've been bored sitting there and watching."

Dr. Fujino looked at Nao, "Natsuki did very well today with no issues. I believe she is going to progress fast and perfectly if she keeps it up. We only came out here shortly after deciding some fresh air would be a nice reward."

"Cool, that's always good news, huh Kuga?" My cousin glances at me quickly with a smile. "Oh, what about the MRI scan with Dr. Kanazaki?"

"I talked with him earlier and said that anytime after lunch would be alright. There's no need to rush back." My doctor answered for me.

"Sweet, let's go back inside then so I can enjoy this awesome bento." I say a little too excitedly.

Everyone laughed before turning to head to the nearest entrance, Dr. Fujino kind enough to help me. I couldn't help it though. I was about to eat real food and my stomach was more than happy to accept that fact.

Once we were back in my room, I anxiously removed the lid from my lunch and devoured everything in sight. It was so good. Mai knew exactly what I liked and had managed to put even a dollop of mayonnaise in one of the small corners of the box. The moment I took my last bite, I set the box down along with my utensils and leaned back into the bed, happy, content, and full.

"Jeeze, Kuga. Did you even taste it?" Nao said.

"What? I was starving and Mai your cooking skills are amazing. It was really good." I said while swallowing the last piece.

Lavender orbs smiled at me brightly, "I'm glad you liked it. You always did prefer my cooking over the ramen noodles and I'm sure hospital food." She says with a small giggle.

I smile, "You said you were trying to be a chef, I'm assuming with these amazing skills, you are now?"

She nods, "Yes. Right after we graduated I applied at the restaurant called, 'Mai-Hime' and was quickly accepted after my interview."

"Yeah, and she is one of the best chefs there too." Nao interjected.

Mai chuckles, "It helps when one of your teachers is a renowned sue-chef and can easily recommend you with high regards."

"Wow, that's great. Congrats. I would really like to go there sometime once I'm allowed out of here." I say.

"Can't wait. I'm sure you'll like the place a lot. It's fancy and a little expensive, but I'll be sure you get a free meal on my behalf." Mai says with a wink and I can only nod with Nao smirking to the side.

What the hell is with her today? She's been smirking non-stop and I would really love to know the reason as to why?

"Ah, afternoon everyone." We all turned to see Dr. Kanazaki walking towards us with a smile, Dr. Fujino not far behind.

"Hello Natsuki. Enjoy your lunch?" Dr. Fujino asked.

"Yeah, it was delicious." I said, "Is it time for that MRI scan?"

Dr. Kanazaki pushed the rim of his glasses up and nodded. "If you are ready?"

Nao stood up from her spot, a hopeful expression coloring her face. "Will we be able to stay for that?"

"You can if you'd like. The whole process should only take 30-40 minutes to the most."

With everyone agreeing we eventually made it in and out and with plenty of time to spare. Like the good doctor said, the whole process only took no longer than 30 minutes and I was thankful. I didn't really care for lying in a dark room with some machine grudging loudly in my ears as it attempted to scan my puny little brain. Once it was finished we ended up back in my room waiting for the results. Luckily, the scan came back normal with no changes even with the trauma and amnesia, and everyone released a small reassuring breath… including me.

With all the medical stuff out of the way, the day had passed by relatively fast with no need for both of my doctors to stay any longer. I'm sure they were busy with other patients and I watched as both of them began to take their leave. Dr. Fujino waved with a small smile making sure to remind me that she would be here again in the morning for another PT session. I waved back and thanked. I really did enjoy her presence and was a little sad that I wouldn't be seeing her for the rest of the night. She was a sweet and caring woman, and I was beginning to like her the more I saw her. She turned to my cousin and nodded politely before exiting the room.

During the entire afternoon, I was also secretly watching the interaction between Nao and the brunette, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Besides the hesitant head nods and smiles, there didn't seem to be any hostile feelings or gestures towards the two. It's as if the two were trying to act normal and friendly on my behalf, especially in my presence. Though, as I was watching the two, Nao was also keen to point out the obvious that I was starring a little too much at my crimson-eyed doctor, discreetly of course.

A blush formed when my cousin whispered that into my ear, and I turned to glare at her before sighing and returning my emerald gaze onto my beautiful doctor. Dr. Fujino was like a magnet, and involuntary glances kept darting at her body as if they couldn't help themselves, flickering in excitement over the smoothness of her slender neck, her slim waist and bare legs. A couple times she'd catch me and smile. I only hoped she didn't misinterpret my staring for ogling…even though I kind've was. But there was no need to share that fact. If anything, I would just blame it on that small stain on her doctor's jacket if she had asked.

Mai on the other hand was starting to open up. She didn't seem as shy like when we first had met, and I've come to like her personality too. She wasn't as bad as Nao, not nearly. Actually, she was more of the motherly-type, very caring and responsible, someone you would definitely want as a friend. Judging from my lack of manners and Nao's lack of -we'll just go with uncaring intelligence for now- Mai was what kept the balance within our little group. Her presence alone was enough to shut both Nao and I's barking if needed.

Anyways, now that we had medically proven I wasn't officially mentally retarded, I laid back against my bed exhausted. Today may have not been extremely taxing, but I could feel the fatigue and sleepiness beginning to hit me as Mai and Nao started to hover around bored and tired as well.

"I think its best that Mai and I start heading out. It's already 4pm and I can see that you're tired." Nao said, grabbing her purse off of the small table near the wall.

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best. I'm beat." I say with a long yawn, my eyes tearing up a little. "Will you guys be back tomorrow?"

Nao shook her head, "I can't. I was lucky enough to get today off, but I can't miss this meeting tomorrow."

I look at Mai, "What about you?"

She shakes her head too, "Sorry, Natsuki. Same here, I have to work all day and close up at midnight."

"It's all right. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyways." I say.

"If anything, you'll get to spend all day with Dr. Fujino." Nao says and quirks both of her thin brows up and down as if suggesting something. I could only blush quietly at my annoying cousin, watching as she moved closer towards the door.

Hearing what the red-head had said, Mai quickly lifted her gaze, "What do you mean?" She asks.

Nao's eyes widen suddenly and tries to laugh it off, "Oh, hah. Nothing, nothing. I'm just teasing the poor pup."

Mai glances at me and I laugh too, unsure of her uneasy expression. "Oh." She mutters before reaching for her handbag as well.

There was a hint of worry in Mai's eyes but I dismissed it quickly as she smiled brightly before following Nao closer to the door.

I gave a brief wave, "I'll see you guys later, then. Have a good one tomorrow."

They both waved, "You too, Natsuki." Mai said, shutting the door softly behind her, her smile also faltering slightly.

It may have been just me, but did it seem like Mai's feelings could be a little more than what she and Nao were trying to lead on? It most certainly seemed that way at least.

I threw my head back against the pillow and sighed. Glancing at the clock, I slowly reached for the bedside lamp and switched off the light. I refrained from letting my thoughts go any further; I really wasn't in the mood for any self-debating and didn't want to get a headache. So I blinked tiredly up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, snuggling my head into the soft - er, flat and lumpy pillow.

Ugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**Hope you all are having a wonderful holiday so far. Wanted to apologize for the slow update, but I've been incredibly busy with things. Anyways, thanks for the awesome support and reviews. I'll be honest with you all, but from now on, updates may be a little slower then what it was in the past. I'm finally home and have to return to everyday life so please be patient and bear with me.**

**As for those who were scared that Tomoe is back in this story, fear not, she has a very minor role and won't be seeing much of her for much to longer. With that being said, enjoy the new chapter and have a happy holiday! Oh and don't forget to review for my sake. Still would like to know what you guys think, better then the original or not so much? any pros or cons? **

**CHAPTER 7**

Somehow I'd managed the rest of the week with ease. I'd fallen asleep only to wake up and realize that it was already Sunday. The devastation of my accident and waking up three months later with amnesia had finally worn off and I was now starting to make some real progress. Physical therapy was mundane but proving to be effective. On the third day we had progressed to working on my balance and walking skills. I won't remind you how unhappy I was about the balance beam, but I pushed my fears aside and sucked it up. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Tomoe and Dr. Satou were there standing next to me as I attempted multiple times to keep my balance steady for as long as possible. After I had accomplished that small feat I slowly made to place one foot in front of the other several times. I had slipped the first few attempts as my balance decided to take a hike elsewhere, but eventually it had returned and I was able to slowly walk forward in a straight line with no support, though it was only for a short distance. My legs were still not as strong as they could have been, but I didn't need any help getting to the bathroom, so I suppose that was better than nothing.

On the sixth day, Dr. Satou had mention that I didn't need the wheelchair anymore and that I should continue to practice walking around the hospital campus to help gain some of my leg strength back. I did as he suggested and though I was slow at first, my legs were starting to build back some of their muscle and I was now on my feet more than in my bed. I would walk around the hospital bored before going out into the courtyard Dr. Fujino had shown me earlier and aimless wonder, enjoying the freedom and cool breezes that tended to pass by. I noticed it was a popular place the more I visited. Medical staff, patients and even visitors tended to come out here throughout the day to relax in the sun or hide in the shades of the trees.

Eventually, I ended up having lunches outside since there were multiple open spots with picnic tables, liking the change of scenery versus starring at a white wall. Nao and Mai had made it routine to try and join me for these little outings. They were both very considerate and Mai would supply us with her hand-crafted meals. Of course, Nao and I would both relish and devour the delish dishes like starved little beasts, but Mai didn't seem to mind and neither did my appetite. After lunch, they both would usually stay a little while longer, chatting about random things such as movies, work and family, daily life stuff. Occasionally, I would get a sly comment from Nao retaining about my dear ruby-eyed doctor and try to dismiss the remark while avoiding Mai's anxious and confused gaze. I had come to a conclusion that the flame-haired girl may have had feelings for me, but I decided not to dive into that topic… At least not yet. I didn't know what to say if the subject were to ever arise. Obviously, my feelings weren't on the same pages as hers, harsh as that sounds.

Anyways, as the week had progressed so did my dreams. It was always the same. It would start off with me lost in an empty darkness only to walk around confused as I tried to find the source of the voice calling my name. Then, suddenly, I would be running in the opposite direction until blood-red orbs appeared out of nowhere before being replaced with the headlights of a car, honking and speeding closer to my shock-filled form, ready to crash into me. I would wake up abruptly in a collection of nasty sweat only to groan and sigh a heavy breath of exhaustion.

I had told Nao of the dreams, and she seemed fairly interested in them more so than me. She would ask questions about the red eyes and the voice whispering my name but I wasn't able to form any answers for her. I honestly didn't know what it all meant or if it even meant anything at all. I did, however, find out that the red eyes in my dream belonged to a woman as well as the voice. Oddly enough, the voice almost resembled that of my doctors - Dr. Fujino to be precise- and the more I thought about it so did the red eyes. I managed to hide this fact from my cousin, fearing that she would make up some crazy excuse that I was having rather odd/scary dreams about my gorgeous doctor only because I was completely attracted to her. The fact that my brain was substituting this mysterious shadow in my dreams for my doctor wasn't that all surprising. Well, maybe a little, but with how things were going between the two of us, I wasn't that all shocked when realization hit me.

Dr. Fujino was still sincere and caring, but ever since that day in the courtyard her character had become more teasing, more open and playful, as if that was how she really acted on a daily basis. At times, I would catch myself daydreaming about her too, imagining my lips pressed up lightly against her own while smiling in the kiss as I felt her body stiffen and gasp when my hands slid slowly down her sides. I fought hard to not think of my doctor in such intimate scenarios, but the more I tried to think differently, the more my imagination said, "_screw you"_ and defiantly pictured me kissing my way down her soft neck and between the valleys of her breast. It really is a pain when you're trying to be good but can't. It didn't help my defenses either when she would manage to show up randomly at my PT sessions and offer to help like the good doctor that she was. The woman had no idea what her touches did to me and that playful grin she placed on her cheeks didn't help to lessen my highly-creative thoughts. Not that I minded her presence. Oh, no. I was highly responsive to this woman just like a fat kid was with chocolate cake on a Sunday night. I just couldn't get enough.

It's times like these where I would venture out into the courtyard to try and gain some sensible control of myself and push away the lust for this woman building in me. In terms what I had hoped to accomplish, it only gave me more reason to be bolder with the brunette and develop romantic feelings instead. My thoughts would continue to roam around her like a plague and eventually, I would manage to leave coy glances and fleeting touches as well, innocent of course and not quite as obvious, but enough to gain a couple of blushes and hesitant smiles in return. The real problem now was did she have the same intentions as me? Perhaps, this was how she acted with everyone. I had happen to come across her playfully flirting with some of the other doctors in the hallway and watched as they all laughed and smirked at something she had said.

And let's not forget the fact that she might not be gay at all. Hell, I'm surprised that I was. I didn't even know until my imagination began to run wild with thoughts of kissing the beautiful doctor some days ago. Getting use to that had been no easy feat, but it was probably the main reason to what allowed the attraction to grow into something more than a simple girls crush. Nonetheless, I was still unsure of the woman's orientation. I suppose asking her would have been a lot easier and faster than guessing, but that only proved to bring awkward stares and situations if the answer would have been anything but_, "gay"._ Not to mention, I was still a patient under her care. It probably wouldn't have been professional at all on my part… not that I really cared.

So, here I sat, alone on the bench in the corner of the courtyard and underneath a tree with its branches swaying softly in the light breeze. It was particularly entertaining that I had also come to meet a small girl named Kaori during my third outing into the courtyard. I had been trying to escape one of my lust filled fantasies of the beautiful Kyoto doctor. Apparently, the girl's mother was diagnosed with cancer and made it a habit to visit the woman along with her father. She would then give the two some privacy and come outside to sit lonesome on a bench like me… that is until the little brat spotted my hiding form.

At first I thought the girl to be odd. I mean, who would choose to sit next to a lonely stranger and start up a random conversation like we were old friends when you had various vacant spots elsewhere. I could only glare at the kid not understanding her simple logic. But, I came to find that I reminded the poor girl of her mother and felt sympathetic for the kid, allowing her to scoot even closer to my form. We had ended up in a small routine of meeting each other in the same spot at the same time. As a matter of fact, the little runt should be here any second now.

"Natsuki!" A young raven-haired girl yelled as she ran closer to our spot.

I smiled and allowed her to give me a brief hug before sitting down, "Hello, Kaori. How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine. Papa, is upstairs with mom talking with some of the doctors."

"Oh, yeah? Is she finally going to be able to go home tomorrow?" I ask remembering a couple of days ago that Kaori had something in the lines of that.

She nods, "I hope so. I miss mom so much."

I give her a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure she misses you too, kid."

Kaori smiles and quickly grabs my arm, snuggling closer into it. She's lucky she's cute otherwise I'd probably bump her on the head and wag my finger back and forth while saying no. "Do you remember anything, yet?" she asks.

"No not yet." I say while glancing up into the clear sky. "I'm not worried about it though."

She pulls back, "You're not worried?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

I chuckle at her confused expression. "Because there's no point in worrying when you're trying to move forward. It'll only slow the healing process." I say.

"I wish mom would hurry up and get better, all papa ever does is worry about her." She says and I can't help but feel a pang of sadness for the girl.

"You're dad loves your mom, it's his job to worry."

She snuggles back into my arm, "Sometimes I think dad worries too much, though."

Dang, when did this kid become a grown-up? But then again, you probably have to be strong and brave when your mother is sick and your father does nothing but worry himself half to death.

"Hey," she perks up, "do you want some candy? I brought some for mom, but the doctors said she couldn't have any."

I watch as she reaches in her sweater pocket and pulls out tiny-silver wrapped Hershey kisses. "Sure, thanks."

I glance at the smile playing on her innocent cheeks and reach my hand out and hold it open for her. The moment the silvery dollops hit my flesh a flash of white hazes over my eyes and I'm thrown into - what I assume - a flashback. Images from various unknown places enter my confused mind. It was as if time itself was trying to rewind in my head while flashing quick glimpses of unfamiliar objects and places. I could feel a heavy ache in the back of my head as my brain continued to swim all over the place, throwing random pictures here and there as if it was searching for something in particular.

Eventually, the images stopped their blinding flashes and I could see myself standing in what looked like to be a store. My breathing hitched and I clutched at my chest, feeling the erratic pounding of my heart. The store was dim-lit and quiet, the only noise was of my labored breathing and I managed to glance around, absorbing the new environment. I was standing next to someone in the middle of the aisle but was unable to see the woman's blurry face. She was a tad taller than me with light brown hair but I couldn't make out anything else. I then watched as my former self turned to grab for a bag of chocolate kisses only to have my hand clash with the woman's.

"_Ara, I apologize. You may take the bag if you wish."_

Time forwarded and I was now outside watching the woman offering me pieces of the Hershey candy.

"_Is there something I can help you with Miss…?"_

"_Shi-…"_

Seconds later, the images distorted and blurred interrupting what was taking place and instead I watched the mysterious woman begin to cross the street. Seeing the car in advance, I continued to watch as my former self sprinted towards her only to watch as I got struck by the speeding vehicle while pushing her forcefully to the side.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!"

I snapped my eyes open and found Kaori staring hard with tears forming around the edges of her hazel orbs. I quickly grabbed her into a quick embrace. "Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She pulled away confused, "What happened? Are you alright?"

I looked around a little confused myself. "I think… I think I just remembered something."

"What was it? The whole time you looked scared and froze up. I didn't know what to do."

"It was about my accident."

Her eyes widen. "Really?! What happened?"

I turn to look at her curious expression, "Well, I was at a gas station I think and saw this woman crossing the street. She was about to get hit by a car so I ran and saved her."

"Wow, are you okay?" she comments.

I stare at her raven hair as it glides softly amongst the cool breeze. "Yeah, I think so. Just surprised."

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. It must have been the candy that triggered the memory, but it was incomplete. I still had no idea who this mystery woman was, but it did answer my small question about knowing her. Apparently, I did happen to know this woman even if it seemed only for a short moment. Damn, but everything about her was blurry and even her voice was so distorted that I couldn't recognize it.

Ugh, c'mon brain. Is it too much to ask for you to actually function properly when important crap like that pops up?

"So you know the girl you saved now?" Kaori asked.

I shook my head, "Unfortunately, no. Everything was too fuzzy. I still have no idea who this woman is."

Her face saddened for a brief moment before looking back up at me with hope. "Oh, well that's too bad. But at least you're starting to remember, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that is good news." I say while smiling. This girl was always optimistic even when things weren't so great; it was one of the things I liked about her.

I raise a hand to run it through my blue hair and lean back against the bench. The kid had a point though. It had been relatively close to a week and a half with no luck of remembering anything and I was beginning to get a little concerned that I would be one of those ten percent that never gained their memories back. So, I was willing to take anything I could rack my head around, whether it would have been about a pet fish I once had or the moment I had my first kiss.

I scratched my chin.

Remembering the accident wouldn't have been my first memory of choice. It was a little intense and kind of a shocker, but it was a start to something, so I couldn't complain.

"Natsuki?"

"What is it, Kaori?" I say and watch her stand from her position.

"I have to go now. Papa doesn't want me staying out here too long today." She says before reaching into her sweater pocket again. "Here, I want you to have some of these. Papa always says chocolate is good for the heart and always makes people feel better."

I could only smile, "Thank you, Kaori."

She nods and hesitates for a few moments before speaking, "I probably won't see you anymore since we will be taking mom home soon. The doctors say she's getting a lot better…" I smile at her shyness as she places her hands in her pocket and starts to swing from side to side. She really is a cute kid. "So… I hope you get better real soon too, Natsuki. Thank you for being my friend." And with that she quickly swoops down and places a quick-short kiss onto my cheek before running in the opposite direction, a small giggle leaving her throat. My eyes widen as I reach up to touch the spot where she had placed the simple kiss and couldn't help but softly laugh with the girl. When she was by the entrance she turned to wave and with a small smirk on my lips I waved back.

"Silly brat." I breathe out.

"Oh my, it seems Natsuki still has some charm left in her."

I knew that accent and didn't bother to turn when Dr. Fujino took a seat next to me.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite doctor." I say smoothly and glance in her direction.

She laughs, "Your favorite? I would only hope so."

Crap, is she flirting back with me?

One of my thin eyebrows rose in question and I tried to clear my throat. I could only play it off by scratching my neck and chuckling like an idiot as I glanced away from her ruby eyes with insecurity.

"So," I start, "what brings the almighty Dr. Fujino down into the courtyard?"

A roll of the eyes and she smirks. "Well, for starters, I actually came to see Natsuki."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Dr. Sato seems to think you're doing wonderful, but I thought I'd come and ask for myself."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm doing good physically. I feel like I'm getting stronger every day."

"What about emotionally?"

_I'm drained because I can't stop thinking about you…_

"Umm, good I guess."

A corner of her lips rose. "Just good?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure." She answers. "What about memories, have you had any yet?"

I reached up to twist a strand of my dark hair around my finger while looking at the tips as if it had become more interesting than our conversation. "Actually, I just had one moments before you showed up with Kaori." I didn't bother to look up at the doctor and decided to wait for her response.

"Ara, that's great news, Natsuki." She says excitedly while grasping my forearm and slightly squeezing it. "What was it about?"

"It was about the accident." And just like that, her excitement had disappeared and her hand quickly released my arm. From the corner of my eye, I could see her body stiffen.

Awesome… that's always a good sign.

"Oh… Anything… in particular?"

Particular? Yeah, who the hell was the lady in my memory?

"You know, I've been wanting to ask Dr. Kanazaki, but I would assume that you might know as well."

"Know what?"

I glanced at her making sure to grab her full ruby-eyed attention. "The woman I saved. Who is she?"

Her eyes widened and I noticed an increase in her breathing. "Ara, I…" She paused and for a moment and I thought she was going to get up and leave. Crimson eyes wavered as it managed to sway away from my gaze and land on the ground instead.

"Yes?" I said. I needed her to continue. I didn't understand what was so difficult about my simple question.

"Natsuki… I-I don't know."

Seriously? You don't seem to not know.

"You don't know, or you can't tell me?"

Her head whipped up and searched my face before answering, "Natsuki, I'm sorry but I can't."

"So, you _do_ know who this woman is but you can't tell me?" My voice raised a pitch. She knew who this woman was but she couldn't come forth to tell me who? Why the hell not?

Dr. Fujino nodded, her fingers fidgeting uncomfortably in her lap.

That was it. I was pissed and annoyed. "Why the hell not!?" I said loudly and managed to make her flinch in response. I felt bad but she wasn't helping me when I needed it.

"Natsuki-"

"No, don't Natsuki me. You're my doctor; you're supposed to be helping me. But instead you're just pretending, not giving me any information when I ask." I stood up from my spot, staring down at her, watching as she bowed her head lower in shame. "How the hell do any of you expect me to remember if you won't tell me anything?"

"Natsuki… I-"

She tried again but my blood was beginning to boil the more I stood there, "No, I'm done for now. I'm going back to my room." And with that I began to walk off towards the entrance of the hospital, "Have a wonderful rest of your day, Dr. Fujino."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, where to begin? Thank you for the continued support first off, I really do appreciate it. As for the updating, I did warn you in the last chapter they will be a little be slower. Now for this chapter, it is somewhat short and I do apologize. Really its just filler chapter before we get back into some more ShizNat scenes. Anyways, hope its not too boring for you yet, so enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

For a while after this morning in the courtyard I was still a little frustrated with what had happened between the two of us. I had escaped back up into my room annoyed, making sure to avoid all eye contact with any of the medical staff lingering around in the halls. The moment I closed my door -a little too forcefully, I might add- a feeling of sadness overcame me as I remembered the way Dr. Fujino had flinch from my short outburst. Perhaps I was a little to dramatic but I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to know the answer to my simple question. It's not like it was going to cause the end of the world. I'm pretty sure the Mayans had reserved that date for next year's New Year's party.

A heavy sigh left my lips and I ran a hand roughly through my blue locks before making my way to the bed and plopping back onto it. For once, the sheets and pillow felt welcoming and I rolled onto my side to stare at the plain wall.

She must think I'm a total bitch, but what did she really expect? How did you expect someone to act when no one was willing to be informant? Was I supposed to just forget it all and pretend to be that naïve for her, for them? Is that what everyone was hoping for, that I would just turn a blind eye from all the silent looks and conversations and not question it? That just because I couldn't remember anything I was completely stupid now? If so, then they should be the ones called stupid. I wanted answers. No. I needed answers, damn it. I'm done playing the weak patient. This isn't some sappy tragic drama story someone wrote. No, this is my life, Natsuki Kuga. And all these little hidden messages, these little lies, are coming to end.

I've had enough.

My eyes landed on a gold framed picture Mai had brought some time ago. It was of the three of us, Nao, her and I. It looked as if I was trying to fend off the hugs both her and Nao were trying to give, but I didn't seem to have been making any progress, seeing that both of them had managed to wrap their arms around me, securely. They seemed so happy with their evil smiles, even me. I looked annoyed… somewhat, but I could tell there was happiness behind it. I just wished I could bring forth a second of that memory. But I wasn't surprised when there was nothing, just a deep abyss of empty darkness.

Another heavy sigh left my throat. Obviously, it was a painful reminder that I still had no recollection of any part my past, but there I stood stuck in the middle, slightly frowning like a stupid fool.

I reached over to place the picture frame faced down.

I didn't cry, didn't even feel like crying, I was too frustrated for that, but I guess I wasn't fully over the fact that I couldn't remember anything yet. After all, it had been relatively close to two weeks and the only thing that came popping up was my accident with no help of anything significant. Yes, it was something but I already knew the details of that story and the obvious outcome. So, were did that leave me? Exactly where I started… Nowhere.

Eventually, I had fallen asleep only to wake up in the middle of the night panting out of fear. Sweat covered me from head to toe and I mashed one of the pillows harshly against my face. I was beginning to get tired of having the same dreams over and over again. They too weren't proving to be informative just like everyone else and the more I thought about it, the more it pissed me off. Evidently, I wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, so I did what I did best, laid in bed and pondered about every little thing that I could think of. By the time morning had come, I began to think that maybe I did overreact a little with Dr. Fujino. Maybe the woman did have her reasons, but it still didn't seem hella fair to keep it from me, her patient so to speak. Are doctors even aloud to hide certain information from their patients? I don't know and I still couldn't seem to see the harm in knowing one woman's name.

Anyways, I had managed to fall back into a fitful sleep for another hour or two, and while it would've been nice to never wake up again and just forget it all, it seemed that a small portion of my anguish had settled overnight into an easy medley of regret with a bit of embarrassment around the edges. But I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was too much, too complicated, and definitely too early in the day. I was tired and exhausted and all I wanted was for time to go as fast as possible so that all this would become nothing but a distant memory.

The irony, right?

Just another problem I didn't want to think about, so I finally threw off the covers and staggered weak and red-eyed into the bathroom. I showered, swaying sleepily under the water. Maybe I should call Dr. Fujino and apologize. And say what? Hey, Doc, sorry for being a little melodramatic yesterday even though no one in this god forsaken place wants to tell me anything. But no worries, I'm not upset or anything…

No, no, that's just ridiculous. This was a serious issue and I had to take it seriously. So yes, I'd overreacted just a little, but I was perfectly justified, right? At least I thought I was.

I shut the water off and got out the shower and dried off quickly before hurrying back into my room with a towel wrapped around my body. I got changed and tried to think rationally, but by now my head was bubbling with all the horrible things that would now come between Dr. Fujino and me. All the awkward stares, conversations, glances, even_- KNOCK KNOCK-_

"Natsuki?" It was Dr. Kanazaki.

"Come on in?"

The door cracks open and he walks in, a small smile gracing his lips. If only I could return the kind gesture. Instead, I attempt a simple head nod hoping it wasn't overly rude but not completely excited of his presence either. If you couldn't tell, I'm still a little grumpy. I assume he already knows of my and Dr. Fujino's predicament, the reluctant head tilt and hesitant smile was obvious enough. He grabs one of the chairs and scoots it closer before taking a seat.

"So." I say.

"So." He repeats.

Great. More mind games.

I sigh heavily, "What can I help you with Dr. Kanazaki."

"I thought I'd come talk to you for a bit. See how you're doing." He says while placing his hands in his pockets like we were going to have a casual conversation.

Liar. I'm sure Dr. Fujino had gone to him and said something.

"Look, I know Dr. Fujino must have said something…" I start, "…And I didn't mean to freak-out on her but-"

"Natsuki, relax." He interrupts and releases a deep sigh too before glancing down to the floor. "I'm not here to place blame on anyone. You have every right to be angry."

I stare at the dark-haired man confused. "O-kay…"

"But you must understand, Natsuki. We are doing this for your benefit."

"My benefit?" He nods, "How is keeping information from me beneficial?"

"It's complicated but you have to trust us."

Then stop hesitating and tell me already. It's not like I got any place else to go.

"Well?"

A deep breath, "We're trying to make it less traumatic for you, to lessen the chances of PTSD."

"What does PTSD have anything to do with this? The accident was so long ago and I'm doing fine now." I ask.

"Yes, but Dr. Fujino and I are trying to prevent that from happening for the near future. You see, you're in a state of confusion and unable to remember events that occur before the accident."

Well duh. I thought that was pretty clear the moment I woke up.

"Like I've explained to your cousin Nao, patients tend to remember certain objects or people that are the cause of such events first. What I'm hoping for is that you will slowly begin to recall the memories of the accident little by little, which will then allow you to progress further, and hopefully, prevent any PTSD from forming. To have to re-live it every day in fear, we're trying to prevent that by having you take your time to slowly remember."

"Slowly remember? Ever since I've been here, I've dreamt about it every single night. Waking up in puddles of sweat, gasping for air only to try and fall back asleep hoping I don't dream it again. Wouldn't that be considered some level of PTSD, doctor? If that was your plan the entire time, well damn, you better rethink your strategy, because it sure isn't helping." Yeah, I was a little hostile with my comment, but the fact that he purposely just admitted to keeping certain things from me unnerved the shit out of me.

His eyes widen suddenly. "You've had dreams of the accident?"

A sigh.

Seriously? Out of everything I just said that's what you're worried about now? "Not necessarily the accident itself." I answer while pulling the blankets up closer to my waist trying to calm down.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Just things that I would assume relate to it, I guess."

"Such as?"

Jesus, was he being annoying now.

"Such as a car speeding towards me in the dark and a pair of random red eyes calling my name." I say hoping that would appease his curious mind.

I watch Dr. Kanazaki lean back in the chair while pushing the bridge of his glasses up higher on his nose. He seemed to be focused on something for the moment, his eyes blinking every so often as if deep in thought. I remember Nao doing the same thing when I had told her. Was there something relevant with it all that I wasn't getting? Well damn, why does everything keep flying over my head while others seem to catch it?

"Doctor?" I try to gain his attention again.

"Have you told Dr. Fujino about these dreams?"

I shook my head.

"I think you should."

"Why? They're just nightmares really.

"They may seem irrelevant Natsuki but the truth is… these dreams that you keep having, they are the key to getting your memories back." He explained before leaning forward in excitement. From what, I'm not sure.

"The key?" I repeat, and he nods.

How the hell is it the key if I can't remember anything in the first place? God, this is so damn confusing.

I stare at the man and softly chuckle like he was a little crazy. "I… I-uh. I still don't understand."

"Well, it's simple really," I watch as he stands from his position and moves to the foot of the bed. "Just think about it Natsuki. The car in your dream obviously relates to the accident."

"Yeah, but where does that leave the red pair of eyes?"

"What do you think it means, Natsuki?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

He chuckled, "I believe the red eyes relate to the woman you saved."

I pondered on the thought before raising my gaze. I nodded. Although, technically, I was still a little confused about the whole theory.

"What makes you think that's the answer to this whole thing?"

"You've been trying to figure out who this woman is, have you not?" He says and I nod in agreement and said, "Which would be completely easy to resolve if you just told me yourself."

"Yes, very true. But again think of the repercussions, Natsuki. We are tryi-"

"Trying to help you. Yes, yes. I get that. What I don't get is what makes you think the red eyes belong to this woman. It's just a bad dream that keeps haunting me. There's no proof behind it all."

"On the contrary, you said it yourself. You want to know who this person is. So as a result, your brain subconsciously dreams about the accident and red eyes. This could be a way your brain is trying to bring forth some kind of memory of the woman."

"But I don't know anyone with red eyes and it doesn't even give me any details about her." I say.

Dr. Kanazaki smiles while placing his hands in his pockets. "Sure you do. You just need to think deeper, look closer."

Think deeper? The only person that I know with red eyes is Dr. Fujino but that would be impossible. Unless… No, no that's just silly. There's no way it's her. That would be too much of a coincidence. Too much.

"Natsuki." Dr. Kanazaki says and I'm pulled away from my thoughts. "I know this may all seem overwhelming but I want you to take my word on it, okay? It'll all come to make sense sooner or later. Trust me."

Trust? There's that word again and the longer I hear it, the more it seems to be losing its true definition, with what everyone keeps hiding from me, but "Sure." I say.

As if that was the answer to all my problems, he grabs his glasses and places them lightly in his jacket pocket before speaking, his hazel orbs glimmering in the dull lighting. "On another note, Dr. Fujino and I have come to a conclusion that you are well enough to go home within the next couple of days."

My eyes perk up in surprise, "Go home?"

"Yes." He smiles.

Do I even have a home to go home to?

"By myself?"

He walks over to the window to look out briefly before turning towards me. "Well, I assume Ms. Yuuki will be taking you home with her. We've already contacted her and she seemed very pleased, as should you."

"I am…" I say and reach up to scratch the back of my neck.

"You didn't think you were going to stay here forever did you." He chuckles but he couldn't have said it any other way. Yeah, I didn't expect to stay here for eternity, that would just be stupid, but I guess I never really thought about leaving either.

"Anyways," He begins, "Do you have any questions for me right now?"

I look up, "So with all this new information, I suppose you two are _still _expecting me to figure it all out on my own?"

The smirk on his face makes the corner of my lips frown downward, already knowing the probable answer. Jerk.

"Correct." He says.

"What if I can't though?"

"We'll worry about that topic if the time ever comes." He replies, "But just take my word on this, Natsuki. You will remember eventually. You have all the clues sitting in front of you. All you need to do now is connect the pieces."

A puff of warm air escapes my lips and a quick roll of my eyes manages to make him chuckle. "Easier said than done."

He smiles and drops his gaze down onto his watch. "Just remember what I said, and sooner or later you'll figure it out."

"Yeah… sure." And with that, the man tilted his head in goodbye and left.

I wanted to scream in my pillow but I didn't. The only thing I could do now was breathe in deeply while trying to calm my heated temper. It just wasn't fair.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't really have much to say for this chapter besides that its finally here. I know, sorry. I've been recently watching game of thrones and I won't lie. That has been taking up some of my time... and work... and my new puppy... and the new tomb raider game -which is freaking awesome by the way. Its already become one of my favorite games. But anyways, I won't bother you guys any longer. So go ahead and read and I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 9**

Monday morning had dawned cold and gloomy and I hadn't slept very well. Nao had come to visit me last night excited to the fact that I would be returning home with her sometime today. Her excitement did help to lift my spirits but the moment she had left I had fallen into another fitful sleep full of dreams. Usually, I would dream about the accident and those haunting red eyes, but surprisingly, Dr. Fujino had been present in a couple of them, and let's just say… they weren't all that innocent.

I don't remember the dialog too well, but who would right, especially when you were doing naughty things to the object of your affections. Anyways, back on point, the scenario was basic enough. I had boldly cornered Dr. Fujino while smoothly getting better acquainted with her lips and body. Seconds passed and it had then proceeded to get more heated between us as my hands began to explore unknown territory. The beating in my chest was slowly picking up speed and just as I was about to get to the good part, mind you, ruby irises sparked open and a sweet smile graced Dr. Fujino's pink cheeks. A small smirk slipped its way up onto my lips. It was amazing even for being a dream. Though, the great feeling in the pit of my gut didn't last long sadly. Before anything else could be done, the girl of my dreams quickly disappeared into thin air and was replaced with a speeding car. Like always, I awoke with a scare and scrunched the sheets all around me while groaning like a mad woman and stuffing a pillow roughly against my face. It sucked and I hated it all.

In the morning, I was completely drained and decided to not move from my bed, less it be for the bathroom. And eventually, afternoon strolled by and it was then that Nao had finally arrived to take me home. Her lime eyes bright with excitement as she lead me out of the hospital and into her car, my release forms rolled up in one of her hands as if showing everyone proof that I was finaly free to leave.

Dr. Kanazaki was kind of enough to come see me off, also mentioning not to forget to schedule my follow-up appointments for the next few months. I agreed knowingly but had my attention set on something else at the tme. My eyes scanned around hoping to see Dr. Fujino hiding behind a corner or something, but my eyes didn't catch sight of the chestnut-haired woman. I would have thought she would at least say goodbye even after what had happen between us, but I guess that was me hoping for too much.

I sighed...

The sky outside was still gloomy and it even started to drizzle a tad bit, almost matching my mood perfectly. I watched as the rain lightly pelleted the windshield and continued to stay quiet as we drove away from the hospital. Nao had noticed my bleak mood but I was grateful when she decided not to question it, at least not at the moment. I didn't feel like talking and I could tell she knew since she managed to steal a couple curious glances my way. Probably wondering why I wasn't happy to be heading to my new home.

By the time we had arrived, I had managed to try and push my sadden mood away and was actually thoroughly impressed with the home I would be sharing. The house itself was all brick with wide glass windows and a perfect little garden following the pathway up. To say I was impressed may have been an understatement. I was amazed honestly. The house was beautiful and looked –oh, I don't know- pricey.

I opened the car door and stepped out the moment it was placed in park. "Like it?" I had heard Nao say as she too stepped out and shut her door.

"You live here?" I asked and her giggles could be heard as she moved to the trunk of te car and popped it open to retrieve some of my bags. "Yeah? I know its not a 5 star hotel but what did you expect?"

"Are you sure you're a manager for an insurance company? This house had to of cost a pretty penny, Nao." I turn around and smirk at her while rubbing my thumb all across my fingers as if I was a greedy old man holding money.

"Funny." She said and rolled her lime eyes and we both headed for the front door. Once inside, again I was amazed by the interior decor. Seriously, my cousin was either really good at her job or she was just really good at finding expensive looking things at Wal-Mart for half price...

Anyways, we had placed what little bags I had in a corner and Nao had opted to give me a tour of the place. It wasn't big but it wasn't relatively small either. It was enough for two people, complete with two spacious bedrooms and bathrooms. The living area was fairly nice too, as well as the kitchen. Everything seemed to match well and bring it all together. The house was cozy, and much better than the hospital. Nao had managed to move all of my things into the guest room and I was surprised to see the closet and dressers stocked with clothes that I could only assume belonged to me.

"Are these all mine?" I ask.

A small nod. "This will be your room from now on. Do you like it?"

I glance at everything and nod, "Yeah, thanks. But you know you didn't have to do this."

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours?" She starts while grinning and poking my forehead briefly. I could only glare as I quickly backed away and tried to slap her annoying finger away.

"You're family Natsuki. And besides, you would've done the same thing for me, too… Or at least, you better have." She says and folds her arms over her chest as if daring me to prove her wrong.

Yeah, yeah, whatever...

I nod and attempt a simple smile. Fortunately, she returns it. "Okay, I guess I'll go start getting dinner ready. Any requests?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Okay, well I'll see what I can find then."

"Do you need any help?"

"Uh, no... Unlike you, I will be the only one cooking in this house. The last thing I need is for you to burn it down." She says.

My brows scrunch down in offence. "What?" And I plop down onto my new bed. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Just because you don't remember not being a grand chef in the kitchen, doesn't mean I haven't forgotten." She says while tucking a loose strand of fire-red hair behind one ear while poking out her hips to one side like she was trying to prove a point.

"Seriously? Whatever, I didn't want to help anyways." I snort and a chuckles escapes her throat.

Bitch.

"Don't worry about it, Natsuki. Just relax and try to settle in, alright? Take a small nap or something, and don't be afraid to roam around and get better acquainted with the house if you feel like it. Just stay out of my room, who knows what you'll find in there." She comments, "Could be dangerous to your health. Like old worn granny panties, or even worse, porn, or sex toys, or maybe even the blow up dolls in my clos-"

"Okay, I get it, Nao!" Good God this woman!

"Okay then, I'll call you when the food is done." She smirks triumphantly before turning to leave.

Jesus, I'm hoping she was really joking about that stuff. She wouldn't really have all that crap in her room...right? She doesn't seem like that kind of person so there's no way that she's even remotely serious, right?

I shivered and shook my head in disgust as a bad mental picture flashed forth.

Seeing my disturbed frown, Nao slowly closed the door softly and a sound of soft giggles could be heard following her down the hall. I stared at the wooden door for a moment. Once I had gathered myself, I retracted my gaze back down onto my hands. The excitement had faded away, and my gloomy mood had returned. All my mind could think of was what Dr. Kanazaki had said. His words buzzing and lingering in my head like an annoying fly.

_You have all the clues sitting in front of you. All you need to do now is connect the pieces… Think deeper, look closer…_

What were they supposed to connect to? I wasn't exactly sure. But I had been thinking about it for the past couple of days, while I was in bed, in the shower, out wandering the halls, in the courtyard, and even up until now. The fact that Dr. Fujino was making it a point to avoid me didn't help either. I hadn't seen the woman since our little conflict -more like my small meltdown- and I still felt horrible deep down. Obviously, it was my fault that she didn't want to see me or even say goodbye, but it couldn't be helped now. I had come to conclusions that I wouldn't be seeing the doctor again anytime soon. It was pathetic really, that I was completely depressed about it too. But what could I do?

So, I tried to busy my head with other things, more importantly, this unsolved mystery of a woman. Maybe I should be referring to the memory of the accident and not so much the dreams? I guess that would have made sense from the beginning, huh? I mean, the memory was bound to at least give me some kind of direction, right? I lay back and close my eyes trying to remember the one memory I did have.

Alright, so let's see… The store was dim-lit and quiet. White tiled floors and bags of candy everywhere. I was standing next to someone in the middle of the aisle. Tall, pale skin, light brown hair, dressed professionally, but her face was still blurred just like always.

It was a nuisance that she continued to be censored from my brain like a lost artifact. I could feel myself tense up in anger as my hands balled themselves in the comforter of the bed. How many times had I wished I could get a glimpse of her face, but every time I tried, it all ended the same way. Headaches were the only answers I ever received.

I blinked my eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. "Come on, Nat." I whisper to myself.

I wanted to bang my head against something, but instead I grunted briefly and attempted to recall the memory again. I just wanted something, anything to lead me in the right direction.

So, there I was again, back in the store. I remembered reaching for a bag of chocolate kisses and crashing my hand with the woman's. We had both then turned to look at each other and I for some reason, I looked as if I was stunned by what I saw. She must have been either gorgeous beyond belief or just a complete troll. I'm thinking -well hoping really- it wasn't the latter, not that I would care or anything, just saying.

_"Ara, I apologize. You may take the bag if you wish."_

My eyes snapped open. Why did that sound so familiar? I sat up quickly and focused my gaze onto the bed sheets. I replayed the sentence in my head again several of times, and then realized it was a single word that had caught my attention.

"Ara." I repeated it. "Ara… Ara…?"

It was a Kyoto accent and not many people use its form anymore. That I knew... How pecul-

And then it dawned on me.

_"Ara, the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Kuga."_

_"Ara, sorry. It's habit to call my patients by their last name."_

_"Ara, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"_

_"Ara, that's great news, Natsuki."_

"_Ara, Ara, Ara, Ar-"_

I quickly lifted my head, "You gotta be freaking kidding me…" I quickly shuffled off the bed and began to pace the floor. "No, way. No, no, no. It's crazy Nat." I keep saying, trying to convince my mind that it was impossible for it to even be true. "It's just craziness. There's no way it's her. It's just a coincidence that she would have the same accent, and the same chestnut hair, the same height, and let's not forget the damn red eyes. Just complete coincidence…"

I stop my pacing and manage to place my butt back down onto the bed bewildered and defeated. My breathing had continued to pick up speed the more I thought about it. Was it really possible? I shook my head. But she was my doctor for god's sake. I need to ask Nao. She has to know, I'm sure of it. It would explain all the awkward moments between the two. The reason why Dr. Fujino couldn't tell me, the reason she was so careful with her words, and the reason Dr. Kanazaki was positive I had already seen this person. The reason why Nao kept teasing me about her…

_That bitch…_

-CK-

**Nao POV**

_Let's see… some onions and garlic… Now where did I put that oil?..._

I turned around to open the pantry only to find my blue-haired cousin starring evilly at me. I jumped out of fear and placed my hand over my chest, trying to calm myself down. What the hell? Why is she just standing there in the corner of the shadows like a damn creeper?

"Natsuki, what the hell? You scared the crap out of me."

Her arms were crossed over her chest and leaning against the wall for support. Her eyes shined bright in the shadows like a cat hiding in a dark alley, awaiting the right moment to pounce on its prey. It might have been just me, but she seemed kinda pissed for some reason.

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?" I ask as I turn back around to reach for the oil.

"Wrong? I guess you could say that." I rolled my eyes, making sure she couldn't see them. She was always a little dramatic when she found a problem.

I grab the knife sitting by the cutting board and start to cut into the onion. "Okay, so what's wrong then?"

Her eyes must have been trained on the back of my head because I could feel it starting to burn a hole there. The shuffling of clothes and then footsteps slowly moving closer. Jesus, what is with this creepy stuff? I gripped the knife tighter and dry swallowed.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Her presence lingering only a foot away as I continued to chop the onion and garlic.

"Tell you something? No, why?" –CHOP-CHOP-CHOP-

"Well, I've come to realize something." -CHOP-CHOP-

"And that is?" –CHOP-CHOP-CHO-

"That everyone has been lying to me from the beginning."

My chopping stopped and I turned around only to take a step back and bump into the counter, the knife dropping down onto the floor. Damn it. "L-lying? About what Natsuki? I haven't lied since the moment you woke up."

To my relief she took a step back too. "You're lying now." She said a little more aggressively and reached down to grab the knife. I swallowed.

"Umm, about what?" I ask.

"You know about what." The knife dangling loosely around her fingers.

"No. I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No. I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

By then we were both grinding our teeth at each other as we continued this "yes and no" battle. I really had no idea what this girl wanted from me and wanted my knife back. What had I been lying to her about?

"Jesus Christ, Nat. Lying about what?!"

"About Dr. Fujino!"

I froze. I wasn't expecting that. "W-what are you talking about?"

A deep sigh escaped her throat and she ran a hand through her thick locks before moving to lean on the counter next to me and placing the cutting knife down. "You guys knew but wouldn't tell me." There was a pause and before I could say anything, she began to speak again, "You guys knew that Dr. Fujino was the woman I saved." She says and turns her head to look at me, her emerald eyes still bright but sad.

My mouth dropped. So she knows? "How long-"

She fidgeted and then bounced off the counter to walk over to the fridge and open it. "I just came to me upstairs, but I think I've known for a couple of weeks now."

"Why didn't you say anything, Natsuki?"

Her eyes scanned the contents inside, "I don't know. I guess I thought it was all too much of a coincidence and that it couldn't be possible since no one was willing to say anything about it."

The fridge closed and I moved to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but it was for your safety. Dr. Kanaza-"

At that moment, she had shrugged away from my touch and moved over back into the darkened corner. "I know what Dr. Kanazaki had said. I just wished that you still would have told me. You have no idea how it feels to be kept in the dark like a lost child. To be alone every night only to be haunted by unwanted dreams."

"Natsuki, there were so many times that I wanted to tell you. Believe me. I did. But I also didn't want you to freak out. Your safety is what was important at the time."

"That's what everyone keeps saying and I'm tired of hearing it. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need people to hold my hand everywhere I go. It was my decision to jump in front of that car, my decision to save her, my decision to accept the consequences. And what is my reward? Amnesia. Fine I can accept that for now. But what I can't accept are lies and secrets, especially when it could help resolve my memory lost."

I watched as she scratched the back of her neck, probably not having anything else to say. "Natsuki, I'm sorry. I just…" And that was it. I didn't know what else to say either. I was sorry for hiding the truth, but I also wanted her to be safe. Was that so wrong of me?

Her eyes scanned the kitchen, "I know, Nao. And I am too. But for now, I suggest you start telling me everything, no more secrets, no more lies."

I nodded in guilt and watched as she left to go back up to her room. I turned around and placed my hands on the counter for support. Well hot damn. She remembers… but this is good right? Even if she is mad. I'll take it for now, only if it'll help her remember.

I'll take it.


End file.
